Sexy Pool Boy
by Bethy99
Summary: Alice meets the sexy pool boy and tries to take advantage of the situation but it's turned on her. He takes charge. **LEMON ALERT**
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING!!!! LOTS OF LEMONS WITH THIS STORY!!! DO NOT READ OR COMMENT ABOUT IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SOME SEXUAL CONTENT!!!! I MEAN IT, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WRONGING!!!! I do not own anything Twilight and Stephenie owns all rights to her lovely Characters and I would never take them from her. This is for pure fun.****

* * *

"Alice, Alice, please get up honey!" I moaned and cursed under my breath. I didn't want to get up. It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. It didn't help that I didn't get home until two in the morning.

BANG, BANG!! I jump and fell out of the bed. I hear laughter through the door. "Wake up little pixie. You better get down stair fast or mom will have her head." I grumbled at the door and threw my shoe at it. Damn Edward, damn him to hell. I was having such a lovely dream about my little boy toy I met last night. Man, James could move that body in ways I didn't think were possible. I smiled because I remember that I had his cell phone number so I could defiantly do a repeat of that.

I looked at the clock, damn it, it was only nine. I moaned and sat on the floor a little longer. Next thing I know Edward comes rushing in the room with a water gun. Oh, did I mention it had ice cold water. "GET UP! GET UP!" "GOD DAMN IT EDWARD!!" I jumped up and ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall. Locking the door behind me, I started the shower. Looking at the clock on the counter top I noticed that I had fallen back to sleep. It was now ten, damn it.

I got in the shower, enjoying the warmth and just getting that damn cigarette smoke off my skin. After refreshing myself, I got dress and started down the stairs. My adopted father and mother were standing at the bottom with bags in hand. "Where are you two off too?" I said in my high chirpy voice. They both laughed and hugged me. "We have a conference in New York, pumpkin. We will be gone until Thursday. I expect the both of you to behave and not get into any trouble while I'm gone." Carlisle looked back and forth between Edward and me.

I laughed and hugged him tightly again, "Of course dad. I'll make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid." I got jabbed; I winced and smack his arm. I gave him the look, bastard that hurt. He smiled that damn croaked smile that my best friend loves so much. Bella was right though, it does make you forget everything. I shook my head and smiled back at him. Esme spoke, "Now, there will be someone coming by to clean the pool. If one of you could please stay here until they come. Oh and no wild parties because I just bought that rug and I don't want kids puking on it." I laughed again and hugged Esme. "We won't or we will get someone to clean it really good." She glared and I laughed some more.

"Okay Esme, bye, you guys call us if there is any trouble. We will come home if you need us," Carlisle said over his shoulder while dragging Esme away from hug and kisses moment. Edward and I stood in the doorway as they both got in the taxi and waved them off. "So Edward when is the party?" He chuckled and winked at me, "Tonight, at eight. So, are you going to be here or you going out?" I smiled at him, "Is Bella going to be here?" Edward nodded, "Okay are Emmett and Rosalie going to be here?" He rolled his eyes as if saying of course, wish made me laugh. "Well that leaves me with no one to go out with so I guess that's a yes I'll be here." He chuckled and hugged me, "I'm going to run and get supplies, anything you're wanting?"

Emmett was a bartender at one of the bars on campus. "Call Emmy and see what is in my favorite drink. He'll tell you what to get. Actually it might just be smart to take him with you since you know he'll bar tend all night." Edward nodded, turned on his heel and started dialing on his phone. "Eddy I'm going to go out for a swim before they clean the pool," I yelled after him. He nodded and started his talk with Emmett.

I love swimming in the morning it accelerating. With it being summer, the water was warm enough to really enjoy it. I got my black string bikini out, which really set off my pale skin. Of course I was starting to get some color but I was still pale compared to others. I put on my black flip flops, grabbed my beach towel, extra pair of clothes and my CD's. I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward's eyes on me, "I hope to god you will be changed into something more presentable when the party starts." I glared at him and with a little smirk on my face, "No Edward, I'm going to walk around like this all day and all evening." He growled and glared, "Not my little sister. You will put some clothes on." I laughed, grabbing my book and sunglasses off the counter and walked out the back door to the pool.

Of how beautiful, the water was crystal clear and the sun was warming up the area nicely. I walked over to the pool house where we kept the radio and where I could store my clothes for later. Looks like mom knew we were still going to have a party, it was stocked full of towels and extra bathing suits. I laughed and turned to the radio. I flipped through my CD's and found my favorite music mix. I put the CD in and turned up the system. Dad had it set up so that we could hear the music all around the pool. It was really nice.

I started singing along with the songs, dancing around the pool and swimming. I had just got out and sat down in the chair I picked out when Edward yelled from the door. "Hey going out. I'll be back in a bit." I waved at him while keeping my eyes on my book. I couldn't look away from it. The most sexual scene yet in the story, tell you what, Lynsay Sands is one hell of a writer. She describes those vampires to such a degree you're turned on before they even do anything.

I was so into my book I didn't realize what time it was. I heard a knock on our gate door and someone saying 'Hello'. Oh shoot, it's the pool guy. I jumped up and forgot my shoes and towel. "I'm so sorry, I didn't...." I stopped what I was saying, when I saw what stood in front of me. He was about 6'3", with dirty blonde hair that hung around his eyes. Eyes, those eyes were gorgeous, ice blue, reminding me of ice glaciers. I drew in a breath, had I stopped breathing. He smirked at me and whispered, "May I come in?" Oh my, he has an accent too.

I mumbled something and stepped back and he walked in. My eyes trailed down his body. He had a white tee shirt on with a pair of tan carpenter shorts. His calf muscles were a beautiful golden color. Not to dark but just right, I wondered if his whole body was that color. I focused on his butt as he walked away and I could tell the man worked out. Oh I would so love to touch it just to see how firm it was. I shook my head and started to walk over to my chair. I was grabbing my stuff when I heard his southern drawl, "Oh you don't have to leave because of me. I won't be long." I looked up at him and he smiled this incredible smile, my knees were actually shaking. I smiled back at him and sat down.

I opened up my book, trying my best to ignore him, but my eyes kept trailing their way to him. I thought that I caught him a couple of times looking at me. No, my mind is playing tricks on me. I flipped the page in my book to make it look like I was reading when I couldn't pay any attention to it. I looked up just in time to see him taking off his shirt and my heart was going a million miles a minute. His chest was defined and he had a six pack that I would love to run my fingers around and then I saw the v that lead...I stopped myself by shaking my head and went back to my book. I heard a little chuckle, which made me look up and he was grinning. I noticed his muscles flexing and moving with pole that he was using to clean the bottom of the pool. Oh he wants to play huh? Well two can defiantly play that game.

I carefully laid the back down on the ground and pulled the back of my chair to lay it down a little. I turned back around to catch him looking at me. I smiled playfully and grabbed my tanning lotion and started to rub some on myself. Slowly I went up my legs, extending them outward so that he could see the muscles. I was a ballerina of course, so my legs were the best part of me. I went to my arms and then across my chest, taking in a sharp breath when the coldness of the lotion hit it. I heard a gasp but didn't pay any attention to it, I was in the zone. I moved to my stomach and then looked back over at him. He was just standing there staring with his jaw slacked. I looked down and then looked at him through my lashes with my devilish smile. He shook his head and went back to work. Oh, I'm so playing you now. I lay back in the chair, extending my arms up above me. I moaned a little and closed my eyes. I moved on my legs up so that he could see some of my butt and thigh. I heard him mumble something but then heard the splashing of him cleaning the pool.

I smiled at myself because I so was not done torturing him. He was going to flaunt himself in front of me; I'm going to get him back. After a few minutes I open my eyes and he was on my side of the pool. Just where I wanted him, I sat up and grabbed my lotion. "Excuse me, could you help me for a second please." He turned around to look at me and his eyes flashed something. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but I saw something there. "Could you put some lotion on my back? I can't reach it." I smiled my 'come and get me' smile. He smiled his croaked little smile and nodded his head. Oh how I wanted to hear him talk again, but he wasn't going to do it.

I fixed the chair to lay it flat and I lay down on my stomach. I untied the strips and put my hands under my cheek so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing there not know what to do. I heard him gasp again when I untied my strips but it was funny to see him debut something in his head. Next thing I know I felt coldness on my lower back. I squeaked and looked back at him. He smiled a devilish smile, "sorry ma'am" Oh dear lord; this was going to be torture to me now, not him.

I then felt warm hands moving up my back. He caressed my shoulders and moved his hands down my back, tickling my sides with his fingers. I giggled a little and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Someone is ticklish?" I giggled again as his hands lightly traced up my sides again. Then his hands were gone. I knew he hadn't left, I could still feel his eyes on me. I felt coldness on my legs, and then those hands were massaging my calf muscles, "You must be a dancer. You have gorgeous legs darlin'" My heart was pounding so hard that I couldn't think. I was hypersensitive to ever touch he gave me. I could feel the heat coming from between my legs.

I could smell him now. He smelled like a summer day with a hint of cologne. What was that, oh it was Old Spice. I moaned a little at his pressure, he had moved up to my thighs and I spread my legs to help him move up. I heard him growl as he moved back down my leg. Oh please, just keep touching me as I could feel myself getting wetter. He started to work on the other leg and made his way up my thigh. As he got closer and closer to my core, it throbbed for him to touch it. I moaned again as he kept getting closer and closer. His pinky finger lightly brushed the fabric over my center and I inhaled sharply and I heard him growl again. Oh please, just take advantage of me. His hands were gone.

"Well, there you go ma'am. I've got to get back to work." My eyes flung open and my mind was screaming. You asshole, I look over my shoulder to look at him. I saw him walking back to his gear, adjusting himself. Oh, so I did affect him. Devilish ideas came to my mind. As I started to build my gumption to walk over to the pool house with no top on, Edward came running out the back door. "Hey Jasper, my man! I haven't seen you, where the hell you been." What the hell, Edward knows him and he has never introduced me.

I start to tie my suit back up and adjust it to cover me before I sat up and Jasper smiled at him. "I've been working for my dad all summer Edward. So there's a party tonight?" Edward laughed and hugged him like they were good friends. "Yea, my man. Oh so you met my little sister Alice. Alice this is Jasper. He was my room mate my first year in college." Well, that makes since why I don't know him. I'm a year behind Edward so I have only met the people that he hangs out with now.

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I said with a coy smile. He smiled that breathtaking smile, "Nice to meet you too Alice." I could listen to him talk all day, everyday. I grabbed my stuff as Edward and Jasper caught up on things. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I bent over to pick my book up. I walked to the door, which leads into the kitchen, I heard that southern drawl, "See you tonight Alice." I turned to look at him, I saw that flash in his eyes again. Oh I know where I have seen that before. That's lust; James did the same thing the other night at the dance club. I smiled at him as I closed the door. I was giggling as I went up the stairs to my room. Oh it's time to have some fun, I need to find the perfect outfit and I think I know which one.


	2. Chapter 2

****Yet again, WARNING this is lots and lots of LEMONS!!! If you don't want to read sexual content, STOP NOW!! I do not own anything from Twilight nor would I want to take Stephenie's great characters from her. This is just for fun!****

* * *

Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella showed up around five to help us set up. I pulled Rosalie and Bella aside and told them about this boy I met today. That he was going to be at the party tonight and he was so sexy. Bella was all smiles and Rosalie, well she was Rosalie. I told them my plan and Bella laughed and said how silly I am I glared and started to help in the kitchen. At seven, everything was ready to go. "Well I'm going upstairs to get ready. I'll be back in a bit." Bella laughed and I elbowed her. She tried to pass it off as a cough but the boys were looking at us like we grew extra heads. I ran up the stairs and went to the spot that I put the clothes that I was going to wear tonight. I found my skinny blue jeans, my black top that I could wear as a dress and hangs off one shoulder. My white tank top was my bra for the night. Couldn't wear underwear with skinny jeans, panty lines are so gross in skinny jeans. I grabbed my silver looped belt and hang it around my waist. I also reached for my silver bracelets and silver watch, after putting those into place as I went to get the shoes. I have black peek-a-boo toed shoes with a 4inch heel on them. Aah-ha, I found them and slid them on. I walked into the bathroom and started to spike up my hair. It was cut into a cute little pixie cut that I could do a lot of things with. I grabbed my sparkle gel and put some on my palms. I ran it through my hair and got it to look the way I wanted too. I grabbed my body spray that had glitter in it and sprayed a couple of times around me. There, I look perfect, no need for makeup because my skin was slightly golden from earlier today.

I came down the stairs and heard a gasp come from my right. I looked and saw Emmett standing there with his jaw slacked. I laughed and I stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Emmy." He mumbled something with 'little sister' in it and walked towards the kitchen. I laughed some more and walked into the living room. We removed the rug and the furniture from there; it made a nice dance floor. Edward had already turned off the overhead lights and turned on the lights from the DJ area and also the Christmas lights we had hanging. It looked just like a dance club but you could see the kitchen to the right.

Edward and Bella were dancing to "The Last Dance" by Garth Brooks. They were engrossed in each other that they didn't see me wondering around getting the last few things ready. "Alice Cullen, what the hell are you wearing?" I stopped and looked back at Edward; he had stopped dancing and was staring at me with a glare. I laughed and waved him off and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie smiled at me as I walked in and I smiled back. "Looking good there pixie. Are you showing off the goods for someone?" I laughed as Edward came into the kitchen. "You are my little sister and you are not wearing that in front of me," he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

Bella was trying to pull him back but I just pushed his hand off of me and glared at him. "For your information brother, I wear a hell of a lot less in the club then what I have on now." His eyes shot over to Emmett and Rosalie. They both nodded in agreement and Edward came back to my eyes. "Also big brother, I'm 23 years old and I'll wear what ever the hell I want to wear. You got that?" As I jabbed my finger into his chest, he rubbed the spot that I just jabbed and mumble ouch. The door bell rang and I ran to get the door. I didn't care if it was anyone I knew or not, I had to get away from my dear brother. I looked at my watch and saw it was a quarter till eight.

I opened the door and chirped, "Welcome to the Cullen's. Come in and have some fun, the beer, snacks, and bartender are in the kitchen." I yelled over the crowd that came in. Edward came up behind me and picked me up in a bear hug. "Sorry little sister. I still see you as a little girl that was lost with no family." I smiled at the memory of him looking at me as I cried. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. He still does that when I have my nightmares. He'll come in and hold me as I cry myself back to sleep. He would sing to me if it got to bad. He has a gorgeous voice, just like angels singing. "I know Edward, but you do have to let me grow up." He put me down and said, "I know." He messed my hair, I smacked his hand and glared. He laughed and walked into the living room to welcome everyone.

The doorbell rang again, I opened it, "Welcome to..." I stopped and stared at what was standing there. It was a god with dirty blond hair that had a slight curl to it, and then those blue eyes and that smile, "Good evening darlin'." Its official I have died and gone to heaven. I took him in; he was wearing an old band tee-shirt, looks like Metallica. Some old pair of blue jeans that had some holes in the knees and a pair of black cowboy boots that looked like they have seen their last ride. "May I come in," he asked with that charming southern accent. I closed my eyes for a second and mumbled to come in. He walked in, not looking away from me and then Edward came towards us.

"Whitlock, man it's so great you came. You need some TNA tonight." They both laughed and walked way from me. I watched my dreams walk away and those jeans made his ass look so damn good but I wasn't the only one to notice. Jealously hit me that he was being eyed by the other in here. Oh hell no bitch, he's mine. I walked into the living room and found Bella, "Hey can you watch the door for me?" Bella nodded and looked at me worriedly. I shook my head and smiled at her, showing here that there was nothing to worry about.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and my man standing there laughing. Rosalie looked at me and smiled, "Hey cousin, you have you met Alice?" I looked at Rosalie with shock. Cousin, you bitch. She smiled at me and I knew she was laughing her ass off on the inside. "Yea, we met today while I cleaned the pool." Rosalie's face couldn't be any better, it clicked and then she looked back at me with a death glare. Oh shit, this was going to be ugly. "Oh, so you have been helping your father clean pools huh?" The whole time she didn't take her eyes off me.

Jasper looked at Rosalie and then followed her eyes and his eyes caught me, then smirked, "Yea I have been helping. I make good money and meeting some gorgeous women." I looked away and blushed. Rosalie huffed and stormed into the living room. Edward and Emmett looked at each other and then at Jasper and me. To break the silence, "Hey Emmy can you make me a drink?" Emmett chuckled and started to mix my drink for me. I have no clue what the hell was in it but it was so yummy and after about two of them, I'll feel good.

I down the first one fast and asked for another. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye, watching me and slowly drinking his beer. The music changed, our DJ must be here. I waved bye to the boys and walked out into the living room to dance. I let the music take over me and I started to move. Bella came up to me and dance a little until Edward came up and took her way from me. I watched them slowly start to grind to the music. Jealously came up in me again, I wanted to dance with someone like that. I turned away from them and my eyes saw Jasper leaning against the wall. He was watching me. No he wasn't, there was so many people dancing and it was dark in here. I started to sway my hips and I saw him lick his lips. Well, maybe he was. I dipped a little and saw his eyes move with me. Oh, so you are watching me, well lets have some fun with this. I turned around so that my back was to him and I started to sway my hips again and ran my hands up my neck into my hair and then up above my head. I moved my hips some more and then dipped low to the floor and then made sure that when I stood up my butt was sticking out a little more than it does.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching my moves. I closed my eyes and just listened to the music and the people in the room. I could hear moaning and whispers of sex. I could smell beer and sex, but I then smelled something else. It was getting closer and closer, what was that smell. Then it clicked, Old Spice. I felt a hand come around my waist pulling me up against his hard body. I gasped at the feel of him against me. His face came down to my right shoulder and he brushed his lips lightly across it. I shivered and with my hands above my head, I moved them into his hair and down his neck to hold him there.

He moved with me in beat of the music. His other hand had his beer and he was trying to avoid spilling it on me. He moved it to the other hand that was wrapped around my waist. Now that his hand was empty he lightly traced down my arm and down my side. I gasped and then moaned at the contact between me and him. We were both so tuned in to each other that we didn't notice that the song changed. It went from a medium tempo to a fast one and we were still swaying slowly. I didn't care; I just loved him touching me. I have never felt like this before. Normally when I would go dancing I would only dance with guys once because I would get them so turned on that I didn't want them to think that's what I was there for. I wanted to turn Jasper on; I wanted him to take advantage me.

I pushed my hips back into him and I gasped as he growled. He was so hard and I could feel it through his jeans. I could feel my jeans getting wet, it probably looks like I peed myself but I didn't care. I had him all over me. The song changed again to a little slower, about the same tempo as the first song we started to dance too. His hand was still tracing my side and then he brushed across my nipple and it swelled. He moaned and leaned in and kissed my neck. I opened my eyes and looked around to see where everyone else was. I couldn't see Edward, Bella, or Rosalie. Okay, time to seal the deal. I turned around in his grip and started to dance like I do in the club. This was the best song to do it too, Ego by Beyonce. With ever beat from the brass I moved my hips and bumped into him. When the chorus hit I moved down his body to where I was looking up at him from the floor. He was looking at me with pure lust in his eyes. I came up using my body as pressure on his body. He threw his head back and moaned as I got up, I kissed his neck. He tried to grab me but I spun around and started the same movement as before. With every beat of the brass I would move my hips and bump into him.

He had done something with his beer because both of his hands were all over me. When the chorus hit I did the same thing but this time I brushed my butt right up against him and slowly brought my back and head up. I continued to do my torture to him. This was the only thing that I could really do to make him want me. As my head came back to rest on his shoulder and we slowly grind against each other, he leaned in and with a very husky southern drawl, "I need to take you somewhere or I'm not going to be a gentleman anymore. If you keep this up I'm going to rip your clothes off right here." I moaned and I squeezed my legs together to try and relieve some of the throbbing. His hands slid down and pulled me closer to him and I could feel his hardness against my back. I reached behind me and started to rub him through the jeans. He moaned into my ear, which sent shivers up my spine. "Oh god, I want you," he moaned into my ear. His hand trailed down to my core and rubbed me through my jeans. I moaned and continued to rub him. We were both beyond return. I rubbed my butt into my hand and his erection and we both moaned. We needed to get out of here. My eyes opened and I started to look around for an outlet. I could see the pool house, "Let's go," I grabbed his hand as we left the crowd.

I looked into the kitchen and I didn't see anyone that I needed to worry about. Jasper and I walked out the back door and down to the pool. I turned around to look at him and he was eying my ass and grinning. "What are you grinning about?" I asked him as I stopped just outside of the pool house. His beautiful eyes came up to mine and his smile became more devilish, "I'm thinking about spanking that ass of yours for playing with me so much." I shivered and moaned at the thought. His smile got bigger and then he pushed me up against the house. His body pressing up against mine, "You like that don't you?" He whispered in my ear, with a flick of his tongue. "You like to be punished, don't you?" I shivered again and he chuckled. Oh, that laugh was so sexy.

"Whitlock, what the hell," Edward's voice came from the house. Son of a bitch, we didn't get in the pool house fast enough. I looked over Jasper's shoulder as Edward made his way to us. "Tomorrow afternoon, right here. You understand nod." I nodded my head wanting so bad to kiss those lips that were not to far away from mine. He spun around and started toward the house, "Sorry Eddie, your little sister was in trouble with a guy and I had to make sure she was okay." He looked back at me with a sideways smile. "Sorry that I bothered your evening, Jasper. Sorry Edward, I couldn't find you, but Jasper saw everything and he chased the guy away." Rosalie was standing there glaring at me. Emmett showed up, "Who was the asshole, I'm in for a fight." Jasper shook his head, "I've never seen him before. I clocked him good one, I'm sure he won't bother her anymore." He turned to face me and tipped an imagery hat, "Ma'am" and walked into the house. Bella came to my side and helped me into the house. I looked around for Jasper when I walked in. He was standing along the wall, his eyes following me up the stairs. I was going to be dreaming about some fantastic sex tonight and can't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

****Yet again, LEMON ALERT! Also a little bit of D/S, it's a little aggressive but not bad.****

* * *

I woke up to banging on my door. I moaned and threw my shoe at it. "Boy, you are bitchy in the morning." I recognized the voice as Bella's. "What up girl," as she opened the door. She walked over to my desk and sat down. "So Jasper and I talked last night. He asked me if Edward and I were doing anything today." She looked at me with her eyebrow raised up. I looked at her confused, "and?" She smiled at me, "Well, I was wondering why he would ask that. He has never really cared what we are up to until now. I'm just wondering if something happened between you two since he was your pool boy that you're all hot for." I looked at her stunned. "Come on Alice, I'm not that stupid. Edward told me that you guys saw him earlier in the day. I put two and two together."

I didn't say anything and looked at my poster on the other wall. Bella laughed and came over to pat me on the head, "Don't worry I'll get him out of here for the afternoon. We will leave for lunch and I'll get him to take me shopping and see a movie. Might even make it so we go out for dinner too, I'll text you and keep you up to date. So when he calls you, tell him to be here around one." She turned and walked towards the door, "Thank you Bella." She looked over her shoulder and smiled then left the room. I was to giddy now to go back to sleep. I looked at my clock and it was ten. Okay enough time to get in the shower and get all primped up.

I thought about things I could do but my final conclusion was to go swimming and wait for him by the pool. My cell phone rang, it was eleven-thirty. "Hello?" I hear a sigh on the other end and I could feel my body respond, my core throbbed. "Hello darlin'. Is your big bad brother gone?" I closed my eyes just enjoying his voice. "No not yet. They will be leaving in a few though. Want to come over around one?" He sighed which made my core spasm again. I have never had someone sighing do that to me. I don't understand why but he could keep that up. "I guess I can wait another hour or so until I can take advantage of you." I shivered and I heard him laugh. "What's so funny," I asked angrily.

He laughed harder, "you darlin'. I heard you shiver when I said that." I smiled at that, I remember that I breathed out into the phone when the shiver came through me. "What will you do to me," I asked him. There was silenced, and then I heard him move, walking and then I heard a door shut. I heard him sit down in a something squeaky, "what do you think I'm going to do you darlin'?"

I got up and closed my bedroom door, flipping the lock to make sure Edward didn't walk in. My breathing was shallow and I was getting excited thinking about what I was about to say and do. "I don't care what you do to me. I just want you inside of me. I want you to fucking me deep and hard." I heard him moan and heard some shuffling of some clothes. Was that a zipper? Hmmm, I thought about this in my mind and I was getting really turned on. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I started to trace my muscle in my stomach. "What are you doing Jasper?" I asked in my low sexy voice. I heard a little chuckle and then his husky southern voice came through the phone, "Oh, I'm just sitting here thinking about what you just said and wishing I was there with you right now, doing that. Of course I can't so I'm rubbing myself. Does that turn you on?" I gasped and moaned in the phone. I can't believe he just came right out and said that. A very husky yes came from my throat and then he asked, "What are you doing Alice?"

I started to move my hands up my body to my breast and started to trace lightly across them. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes picturing him doing this to me. I could hear him on the other end panting, "Tell me Alice, what are you doing?" Hearing him command me to tell him sent more shivers up my spine. "I'm running my fingers up and down my breast, thinking that they were your fingers." He moaned again and I could hear a sound I have never heard before. It sounded like someone pounding on something. I then realize that it wasn't pounding, it was him rubbing himself. That turned me on more than I could believe. "Alice, what else you want me to do to you? Tell me darlin' so I know what you want later. Tell me." I could hear him picking up speed. He was on the verge of cumming and that made my clit throb even more. "Hmm, I want you to touch my clit. I want you to lick it and make me cum all over your face." He moaned and I could hear him reach the point of no return. "Oh darlin' I will do that and much, much more."

There was a knock on my door, shit. I fixed myself and sat up, "I'll talk to you later. I have to go." He moaned and whispered, "Until then." He hung up. Damn it I needed another shower and I needed to do something about this ache or I won't be able to keep my head out of the clouds when he gets here. Another knock, "Alice, get up damn it. Why is your door locked?" I rolled my eyes at my brother and walked over to open the door. "I can't have a little privacy?" He looked at me stunned, "Well, yes of course. You just know how we feel about locked doors." I hugged him and whispered, "Yes I remember Edward, but it's better now." I looked up at him and he smiled. It was better; I hadn't tried to kill myself in years. Lucky enough I lived with two doctors. One was a surgeon and the other was a therapist. I had the best of both worlds I guess. After I got past the regret of losing my parents and seeing the love that I got from Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, I never felt the need to do it again.

"Well, Bella and I are going out. You want to come with us?" I shook my head, "No, I'm going to stay here and clean up. I'm thinking about going swimming." Edward nodded and kissed my forehead. "Love you, my little pixie." I giggle and hugged him tighter. "Love you too big brother." He squeezed me one more time and then headed down the stairs and out the front door with Bella. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and went into the bathroom.

I needed to take care of this throbbing and my clothes. Damn that Jasper for making me so turned on. I started the shower, nice and cold, that will help. I jumped in really quick and squealed at how cold it was. I finished up fast and ran to my room to get some warm clothes on. After I was warmed up I looked over at my clock and noticed that it was close to twelve-thirty. I grabbed my black string bikini and ran down stairs. I stopped in the kitchen to grab the cooler and threw some ice in it with some beer. I made a couple of sandwiches, grabbed some carrots, some grapes, and some chips. Put them in individual bags and threw them in the cooler.

I grabbed my book and sunglasses on the counter, walked outside. The sun was shining which was nice for a change. Here is Forks, it mostly rained, but it didn't matter when you have a heated pool. In the summer it could get warm enough to take a nice dip and so on, today was one of those days.

I walked over and sat my book down on the table and walked over to the pool house to turn on the radio. I walked in and started to change into my suit and realized that I had left my sundress in here from yesterday. Well stupid me, not good to leave designer clothes out near chlorine and other chemicals. I sighed and changed the CD in the player to one of my other mix CD's. It had a little of everything. I figured he might like it. I walked out of the pool house and heard a roar coming from in front of my house. What the hell was that? It cut off by the time I got to my gate to open the door. The gorgeous god was walking up the side walk with a white tank top on. He had his ripped up jeans on with those black cowboy boots. I looked back up at his face and he had his devilish grin on his face with his eyebrow raised. "May I come in ma'am?" I smiled at him, "You keep talking like that I'll let you do whatever you want." He laughed and walked in.

"What was that noise?" He turned around looking at me puzzled. "What noise," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "it was a rumbling noise of some sort." He smiled and nudged his head, "Oh that's my bike." Oh my, he rides a bike. "What kind is it," I asked him. He smiled at me, "It's a Ducati, Multistrada 1100 S." I loved bikes so I knew actually which one he was talking about. "What color did you get? That's the one that has a wet clutch on it right, to help with to reduce noise?" When I didn't get a response I looked up at him and he was standing there in shock. "Are you okay?" Next thing I was in his arms and he was kissing me passionately. Dear lord those lips were soft and they were hungry for me. I laughed and pushed him back, "Wow tiger, slow down." I started to walk over to the cooler and chairs. He was panting and following me, "You know about motorcycles? Will you marry me?" I started to laugh and sat down in the chair. "Oh Whitlock, you do know how to charm a girl." He growled and sat down beside me not taking his eyes off of me. I opened the cooler and offered him a beer. He smiled and took it, "you hungry?" His smile got wider and I put my finger up, "for food." He laughed and nodded his head. I gave him a sandwich and the other things that I had placed in there. "So you never answered my questions?"

He finished his bite, "It's black and yes it's the one with the wet clutch and I wasn't joking when I asked you to marry me. It's hard to find a woman that knows information about motorcycles." I giggled and mumble, "Wait until you see me around cars." His eyebrow shot up, "oh really?" I ate my sandwich and looked into his eyes. After a few minutes I had to ask him, "So you are Rosalie's cousin, but I don't hear an accent on her. Where are you from?" He smiled and finished his food, "She's my mom, sister's daughter. She was born and raised around here so she wouldn't have an accent of course. I was born and raised in Texas. We moved up here about 10years ago. I was home schooled until I decided to go to college. Of course, that's where I met your brother." I nodded and took a sip of the beer. "What's your major?" I asked finally. He laughed, "You're going to laugh at me." I shook my head no and touched his hand. I felt something shoot through my body when we touched. We both gasped and felt the urge to pull away but I didn't want to break what ever was happening.

"I want to be a history teacher," he blurted out before his lips crushed into mine. I moaned at the contact of his arms around my waist and he pulled me over into his lap. His left hand stayed around my back, his right hand want up and into my hair to hold me to his lips. I have read about kisses like this but never had one of my own. I have kissed plenty of boys in my time but this was different. This was need, pure need to have him on me, near me, in me. His tongue licked my lip and I sighed into his mouth allowing his tongue to invade. He deepened the kiss more and moaned in my mouth when my tongue started to fight back.

I felt him pick me up and carried me toward the pool house. The house had a couch, a little kitchen, and bath room. Not big but big enough for what we needed it for. He kicked the door opened and my hands were in his hair, my lips were trailing kisses down his face and along his neck. He laid me down on the couch and looked me over, "I have been dreaming about this since the first day I saw you Alice. I wanted to take you when you asked me to rub lotion all over you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I just want to be with you every minute." I sat up and grabbed the front of his tank top and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him deeply. He moaned and I started to wiggle my hips. He pressed his hip into mine to stop me from moving and I could feel his erection though his jeans. I giggled behind our kisses and he pressed a little deeper into my core. I gasped and then moaned in his ear. "God, I love hearing you do that," he whispered against my neck as he kissed. He grabbed my hands and put them behind my head, "Keep them there, you understand me?" I started to pant and nodded my head. My eyes were glued to his.

Those blue eyes flared and he reached up and untied my top from around my neck. He pulled it down and licked his lips. He looked back at my eyes and smiled, "A southern gentleman enjoys his family, his career," his fingers slowly crossed over my chest causing me to gasp and my nipples to harden. "He also takes care of his woman and enjoys everything that she gives him." His mouth closed around one of my harden nipples which made me cry out. His mouth was god sin, I went to move my hands but his eyes came to mine telling me not to move. I put them back and just watched him go to work on my breast.

After what felt like centuries, he sat back on his heels and looked at me. "God, you are beautiful." I blushed and begged him with my eyes to continue. He smiled and licked his lips as his eyes ran down my body. A shiver went up my body; he was looking at me like food. His eyes came back up to mine and I saw that lust again. Oh my, I'm going to enjoy this. He grabbed both sides of my bikini bottoms and started to pull them down. "Oh dear lord, you really are an angel aren't you?" I giggled and I remember how most guys like girls that are shaved, or trimmed. I, of course, don't like the mess of all the hair and trimming it up. He never took his eyes off the prize as he threw the bottoms somewhere. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and placed it on his thighs. He moved so that my my lower back was on the pillow, and my ass was in the air. He placed my legs on either side of his face and wrapped his one arm around my waist as the other grabbed my nipple. I knew what he was going to do but I was so turned on that I couldn't help but whimper out. "What you want Alice?" He said in a husky voice. I moaned and started to move and he glared, "No moving unless I tell you too. What do you want? Tell me what you want Alice, NOW!"

I shivered again and moaned, "Lick me, please." He smiled and started to move towards it but removed his hand from my breast. Then I felt his fingers slide into my entrance. I squealed and rocked my hips, but couldn't do much since he was holding me. "Oh, well it sounds like you want that more than me licking you." I moaned and shook my head no. I couldn't even open my eyes to look at him; I was just listening to my angel talk to me. I then felt something wet sweep over my mound and I squealed again. This time my eyes shot open and he grinned at me from between my legs. "Oh you taste better than I dreamed." I closed my eyes as I tried to rock my hips. I felt another flick and then a suck. I moaned and then he started his attack. His finger moving in and out and his mouth went to work on my mound, I couldn't take much more of this. "Oh Jasper, please," I wanted to touch him so bad. "Please Jasper let me touch you." He moaned and I took that as a yes and I grabbed a hold of his hair. He moaned again into my core which sent me over the edge. I screamed and tried to pull him away but yet I didn't want him to leave.

He pulled his finger out when I was coming down, licking it clean and then licking me one last time. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I grabbed his hair again and pulled him up. He grinned at the roughness and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself and him, and it was so erotic. I looked at him and smiled, "Your turn big boy." He smiled and I pushed him up so that he was standing in front of me. He took off his shirt and I could see those perfect abs, and that V. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out and licked that line. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at me. This was going to be easy, I always enjoyed giving BJ. I wasn't big into swallowing though, but for him, I think I could. I unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock sprung out. I swallowed hard at how big he was. I had never had a guy this big before. I think he saw the worried look, "Darlin' you don't have too." I stopped him by licking the tip. His hips rocked in response, and I smiled at that. I looked up at him and took him in my mouth. Slowly but I got every single inch of him. He moaned and started to rock his hips again. I grabbed his ass to stop him as I sucked and moaned at the feel of him in my mouth and down my throat. "Oh god Alice, I'm going to cum if you keep that up." I looked up at him and winked and I started to go faster. Up and down and sucking on him. He threw his head back and moaned, "Alice I'm going to,..."

Right then I had the most delicious taste. I ate it up and kept him riding the wave, until he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to him. He kissed me deeply and moaned at the fact he could taste himself in me. "That was by far the best blowjob I have ever had. Now I need to still punish you for teasing me so much." I shivered and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, devilish. "Face the wall and put your hands on the back of the couch. Don't you dare move or you will be punished more." I could feel my juices run down my leg. He must have seen it because his tongue was licking the wetness off my leg and up to my core. I moaned and he laughed, "Someone enjoys this, doesn't she." I whispered yes. I heard the smack before the sting. "I didn't say you could talk pixie." Oh my, my legs began to get weak. He started to rub where he smacked. "Are you going to be able to stand up for this little one, you may answer." I moaned yes. He laughed and smacked my other cheek; I bit my lip to avoid screaming. He rubbed that cheek and I could feel his cock rubbing against my ass. He was ready again.

"Your ass looks so nice, red like this. Hmmm, maybe I should spank you until you can't sit." I shivered again, just wanting the contact of him. "No, not yet, maybe a little later, I have other plans for you. Have you rode or driven a bike? You may answer me." I gasped and whispered rode. I could now feel his tip at my entrance and felt his lips going up my back to my shoulder and his tongue went up my neck to my ear. "Have you ever been fucked on a bike?" As he slammed into me, I threw my head back with a scaream. He moaned into my ear, "You are so tight, but you haven't answered me darlin. I won't finish you until you tell me. Tell me NOW." I shivered and squeeze him inside me. He moaned this time and I moved my hips. His hands grabbed my hips and stopped them from moving, "Answer me!" He yelled as another shiver and another squeeze. I whispered no. "Oh, well we will change that in a minute." He started thrusting into me and sending me over the edge. "Oh Jasper, I'm..." He came to my ear, "Don't you cum until I tell you too." I screamed again and tried to focus on something else but he was doing his best to keep me focused on the verge. "Alice, I'm about to cum, cum with me." I let loose and I could see flashes of light behind my eyes. I had never experienced that before. I could hear Jasper, screaming my name but I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't see anything. I felt Jasper moved me so that I was lying on the couch and he positioned us so that we could both lie on our sides comfortably.

We laid there and panted, trying to catch our breath. After a few moments, he started kissing my neck and whispered things in my ear, about my body. I closed my eyes enjoying his voice and being wrapped up in his arms. He started singing a song I knew but couldn't place it. I realized that it was playing on the radio; it was Nickelback, Never Gonna Be Alone. I smiled and opened my eyes to see his face glowing. He continued to sing to me, giving me kisses in between breaks. He sounded a little like Chad.

"You're never going to be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can care on. We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you until the hurt is gone." I didn't let him finish and kissed him deeply. I smiled at him as I pulled back a little, "I'm ready to go for a ride sir." Jasper's eyes flashed a little lust and he smiled that sexy smile. "Well then ma'am you best be getting dressed."

I went over to get my bottoms to put on and he grabbed them from me. "No, no underwear and wear that dress that you have over there. I have a coat that you can wear." I looked at him trying to figure out his intentions but he just gave me a sexy smile. "Go, get dressed." He turned around and grabbed his jeans. Damn his ass is nice. I smacked it quickly and ran away. "You will pay for that pixie." I giggled as I ran in the bath room with the little summer dress in my hand.

***Long one, sorry I didn't know where to break it. Of course, Nickelback thanks for another kick ass song. More to come from Alice and Jasper.***


	4. Chapter 4

_**As I promised, here is the next chapter. Still working on "Hero in the Shadows" and "All I Want is a Normal Life". Please keep being patient. Plan is to have all new chapters for the still active stories this weekend. Love you all and I hope you enjoy! YET AGAIN, LOTS OF LEMONS!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, STOP NOW!!!!**_

* * *

I dressed as fast as I could, which of course didn't take long with no under garments in the way. I walked out of the bathroom and gasped. Jasper was leaning against the wall like an ad for some cigarette company. He had his black cowboy boots on with his ripped up jeans, his right leg pulled up against the wall. He had the white tank top with a black leather biker jacket over it. He had his head down looking at his keys, so hair fell around his face. It was just enough that I wanted to run up and run my fingers threw it again. Then he glanced up through his eyelashes and got this grin on his face, poor devilish look. I squeezed my thighs together, knowing that wouldn't help to much, I needed him.

He took three long strides to me. His left hand grabbed the back of my neck, not hard just forceful, and then his right hand went around my back pulling me into him. He pulled me up to him and kissed me with passion that I have never felt before. My arms went around his neck and squeezed to pull him closer. He moaned and kissed me deeper, his tongue invading my mouth. I moaned this time and was about to throw my legs around him when he pulled his lips away. His lips came to my ear and he whispered, "Do you know how hot it is to know that you have no underwear on?" I moaned and squeezed my legs together again. He laughed in my ear which sent more chills down my spine. "Let's go before I forgot about my little adventure for you."

He dropped me to the floor, grabbing my hand and placing it on the inside of his forearm, he lead me out the door. He kept my hand on his forearm the whole time, just like he was escorting me to the car, or horses. That's a very gentleman thing to do, there was still much to learn about him.

He stopped at the bike and turned to me, "So this is how it goes. I'm going to let you drive but I'll be right behind you. You have to focus on the road, no matter. Do you understand me?" I smiled and said yes. He smiled back.

He took his jacket off and offered it to me. I smiled and put it on, it smelled delicious, like chlorine, saw dust with a hint of Old Spice. I started to zip up the front, "Oh no, you leave that open pixie." He was eying my chest which made me blushed a little. I didn't have big breast, but enough that guys did look.

He got on the bike with no problem, but then there was me. I had a little bit of a hard time getting my leg over without showing everything. He helped me place my legs where they needed so that I wouldn't get burned since I was in a dress. "Now give me your hands," Jasper whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my body and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Now you place your hands here." He went through the controls, kissing my neck ever time I was right. He showed me some hand signals to help us talk to each other while riding.

"Now this is for you," he pulled out a black helmet. "Where is yours," I asked a little worried. "I'll be fine, if something were to happen, I want you protected not me." I disagreed with him but he insisted on me wearing it. I slide it on and turned to signal I was good. He stood up a bit and kicked the bike to life. The vibration from the bike was hitting me in all the right places. Oh, dear lord this was not going to be good. He signaled that we were ready to go. He slid his hands over top of mine and started us off. We rode like that for a while, with his hands over mine. It felt so great, to be free and to be with him, being wrapped around me. He signaled that I was good and to take over. He pointed to the road and said to go straight. I did and I stayed focused on the road, leaning when we needed to and enjoying the freedom.

We got to a straight stretch and I felt hand trailing my legs. What the hell is he doing? Oh hell no, I thought he was joking. I started to turn to look at him and he glared at me pointing to look ahead. So I did as I was told and looked ahead. The sun was hitting the road in patches, since it was sneaking through all the trees around. I looked around noticing the trees were close together and a beautiful green.

Next thing I knew, I felt a hand go between my legs. I gasped and tried to move away but he had a hold of my waist. There was nothing I could do, but just ride it out, literally. He didn't do anything at first, just kept his hand there. After a bit I had to put pressure on his hand, as soon as I did I felt his fingers in me. I gasped again this time enjoying the feel. Between the vibrations of the bike and him, I was gone. I screamed in the helmet but stayed focused on the road. I was shaking so violently that he had to let go of my waist to throw his hand up on the handle. His other hand still in place, working me through another climax, I was in tears from the intense pleasure.

After I came down from it, he motioned for me to grab the bars again. I have no idea how we kept the bike on the road. I started to think, shit did anyone pass us. I had forgotten that we were on a road with heavy traffic. Right then three cars passed us going the opposite way. Oh crap, then I felt him pick me up a little. I still stared ahead and focused on the road, not having a clue what he was doing. Right then I felt something familiar, oh no he isn't. Yep, he did. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance; I gasped squeezing the gas as we flew down the road. Thank god, it was a straight stretch again. He pushed my hips down onto him and I moaned. I couldn't tell if he had, since I was limited to hearing and seeing. Focus on the road Alice, focus!

Oh dear lord, give me the...I stopped my mental prayer as he started to roll his hips. Alice, focus on the road, don't...yet again he started to push his hips into me. This was so dangerous but yet so fantastic. The mixture of the vibrations, danger, and him being inside me, I started to roll my hips. His hand flew up to the handle bars and he turned onto this dirt road. I continued to roll my hips but one of his arms came around my waist stopping me. Oh, he's enjoying this to much, then I felt his cock twitch inside me. I tried to rock my hips but he had a hold of me.

He slowed down as we came close to a couple of tall evergreens. They had been cut so that you could stop underneath them. The bike skid a little as we came to a stop under those trees. I was already trying to get the helmet off, as Jasper tried to get his jacket off of me. I threw the helmet somewhere and Jasper did the same with his coat. We were both panting and needing to finish each other.

Lucky enough, with me being a dancer I pulled my right leg straight up and turned to the left so that I spun a little on him. Of course he couldn't stay in me but the look on his face was priceless. He grabbed my left leg and pulled it up on his shoulder, which forced me to lay back on the front of the bike. I grabbed a hold of the handle bars for some kind of support.

He pushed my dress up so that I was fully exposed to him. He growled and started to attack my breast. "Oh please Jasper, no more play," I whimpered to him. He smiled around my breast, with his eyes sparkling at me. I felt his hand brush my clit and I moaned as my head shot back and my chest came up. He pulled away from my chest and smiled at me. He licked his hand that was just on my spot. "Hmmm....you taste so good but I can't wait anymore." He thrust into me and I screamed. This was just too much; I was enjoying every moment of it.

"Alice, oh good god pixie," he moaned over and over which put me so close. I just needed him to tell me. "You ready baby," he whispered to me. I moaned and nodded my head. He grunted and bellowed out, "come with me baby." I screamed and started to see stars behind my eyelids. This was so erotic and so much need there for the both of us. This was not good but I didn't care.

We came down from our highs; just having him lay on my chest was so right. He sat up a little bit and kissed my nose, humming in pure bliss. I had to ask him, "Have you ever done that before?" He smiled with a little chuckle, "No, but I have always wanted too. That was so, dangerous but yet so good. I had always dreamed about it and that it would be that way but never thought it would actually happen." He kissed my cheek, then my nose, then lightly brushed his lips against mine.

My mouth parted with a slow intake of breath. "Alice, will you go out with me?" My eyes opened and looked at him puzzled. His eyes twinkled and looked at me with need. I mumbled, "Go out where?" He smiled that gorgeous smile, "Go out on a date with me. I want to treat you to a dinner and a movie. Please Alice, go out with me?" I looked at the worried line that seemed to form with my quietness.

I brushed his hair back from his face and then I slowly traced down his face to his lips. I smiled, "You have to face my brother remember?" His eyes lit up and he kissed me deeply.

After we got ourselves back to being presentable, Jasper drove us home. It was actually nice being on the back and I got him back for his little game. My hands were around his straining cock all the way. I would rub until I could see his shoulders shake and then I would stop. Once we did arrive back to the house, I regretted it. He picked me up off the bike, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the pool house. I could really start to enjoy him, but what will Edward do?


	5. Chapter 5

After another powerful go around in the pool house, Jasper's cell phone was ringing every twenty seconds. He finally found his pants and got it out. "Shit, it's my dad. I bet he has a job for me." He clicks the phone to voice mail, came over and kissed me hard. He walked towards the bathroom with his jeans in his hand. "Be right back pixie," he smiled and walked towards the room while calling someone. He closed the door and I heard him say, "Yea dad, I can do that."

Damn it he was leaving. I sat up on my elbows and saw his tank top lying on the top of the table beside me. I moved on the couch so that I was sitting on the edge. I picked up his tank inhaled him deeply. I didn't think that I would love the smell of old man cologne but damn if it smelled good on him. I pulled the tank on, hoping that he would let me keep it.

I heard the door to the bathroom open. I stood up and pulled the tank down over myself. He looked up at me and stopped. Oh shit, is he going to be mad. I knew I shouldn't do it but damn he smells good. I started to take it off but he came to my side before I could get it to mid stomach. "No, leave it on. God damn you look sexy in that." He pulled me against him and I gasped. I could feel him through his jeans. He started to kiss my neck and sucking on my earlobe.

I moaned when his hand can up and cupped my breast. "God, I could listen to you moan forever. For the rest of my life," he whispered in my ear. I moaned again at the hot air that brushed my shoulder and neck. He kisses my lips with force and then pulled away. "I'm sorry pixie I have to go. My dad has a job for me, and it's on the other side of town. I'll be done by," he looked at his watch. "I'll be back to get you at five. Is that good?" I looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little before three. I nodded and smiled, "So you are going to face Edward huh?" I mumbled as I walked away and slowly bent down to get my dress.

I heard a grown behind me and then felt hands on my hips. He rubbed against my core which made me gasp; it felt good but yet bad. "Hmmm, you look good like this. Might have to try that tonight, you got some heels?" I nodded between gasps as he rubbed his straining cock against my core. Damn those jeans for being in the way.

He bent over so that he was lying on of my back. I saw that he had a hold of my bottoms in his fingers. I went to reach for them but he pulled them back and walked away from my ass. I stood up and looked at him; he balled them up and smelled them deeply. I got a smirk on my face and he smiled back. "You have something that is from me and now I have something from you. Until tonight pixie," and then he turned and walked out the door.

I followed him but he must have run to his bike. As I close the pool house door, I heard his bike fire up and take off down the road. I continued toward the house, picking up my book and glasses that were still by the pool. I walked into the kitchen when the phone rang. I jumped with a squeak. Damn these phones are to loud sometimes. I picked it up, "Hello?" I heard Edward yelling at someone in the background. I waited for him to finish, "Alice, you there?" I laughed and said yes. "Oh sorry some moron pulled out in front of me. Damn it Bella stop it. Anyway, I was calling to see what we were doing tonight since mom and dad still not home." A smile slowly crept up on my face, "Well Eddy I have a date." Dead silence on the phone then a choke of what sounded like what. I laughed and said it again, "I have a date Eddy. So you and Bella have the house to yourselves tonight."

I heard a mumble and then the phone shifting, "Hello, Alice? Is everything okay? Eddy looks white as a ghost." I started to laugh. Typical big brother reaction, little sister having a date, even though he's met my boyfriends before. We go through this ever single time. I laughed, "Yea, everything is fine. Eddy freaking cause I have a date." I heard Bella huff, "Really Eddy. You are freaking out over her having a date. Damn it, she is old enough. You need to get over yourself." I laughed at her; she was always good at telling Edward to chill.

"So do we know this lucky man," she asked. I giggled and whispered, "yes but I'm not saying anything until you meet him." I heard Bella gasp, "But you tell me everything. Oh come on Ally, tell me who." I laughed at her using my nickname that she gave me back when we were kids. "No Bella you will find out tonight. Got to go and get the house clean and get ready. Bye." I hung up the phone before she could continue the torture.

I ran up the stairs and started my look for the perfect outfit. I find the one that I was looking for. It was a black dress that came to mid thigh with a little puff on the hips. The top hung low with the neck dipped so low that you couldn't wear underwear or a bra. I smiled at the thought of what Jasper said earlier today. I grabbed my silver necklace that hangs low; the bottom touched the top of my bellybutton. I found my fishnet hose and my mid calf boots that have a 4inch heel.

I laid all the stuff out and then ran around the house picking up things to make it look like we didn't just have a party. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock. I ran up the stairs as Edward and Bella walked in. 'Getting in the shower, be down in a little bit." I ran into the bathroom and started getting ready. After the shower, styling and dressing, I sprayed my favorite perfume on. I love the stuff, I can't find it anywhere but it was a delicious smell. I finished up the little makeup I put on and heard the door bell. I glanced at the clock and saw it was four forty-five.

I smiled and got some of my glitter lotion out and put some on. I heard Bella gasp and say Hello. I heard Edward chime in and then I heard silence. "You are what?" I heard Edward say. Well I guess now is better then ever. I left my room and made my way down the stairs. Jasper was in mid sentence when he stops after catching a glance at me from the corner of his eye.

His mouth was hanging open and that's when Bella looked over. "Holy shit Alice," I had only heard Bella curse one time and that's when she dropped a milk jug on her toe. I smiled and went to Jasper side. He finally snapped out of it and grabbed my hand kissing the top. I finally caught a look at him. He was wear black wranglers, with his beat up black cowboy boots. I trailed up and noticed the buckle that he was wearing. I couldn't tell what it said but would be a good question to ask. Went up further, he had a white button up shirt with a brown sports jacket and a white Stetson in his left hand. Went up to his face and saw those stunning blue eyes taking me in just as I did him. I smiled my sideways smile. He smiled back that gorgeous smile that could make my knees weak.

I had forgotten about Bella and Edward standing not two feet from us. "What the hell are you wearing Alice?" I heard Edward use his father voice. I turned to look at him not losing my smile, "a dress Edward. Ready to go Jasper?" Jasper cleared his throat, "Yes, ma'am." He went over to the door and opened it for me. I turned to look at Bella and Edward, "you two have fun. Don't wait up, I've got my keys." I could hear Edward pretest but Jasper closed the door behind him. He slipped his Stetson on and looked down at me. God, I love them cowboys.

"Damn it if you aren't the sexiest thing I have ever seen." I laughed and melted at the drawl that just came from his lips. He was started to show me his true self. He reached out for me to hook my arm around his. I did and he walked me toward his car. I gasped, "Oh my, this is a Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster!" He looked over at me stunned, "You know cars?" I nodded and stared at the sleek black car with its roof down. The interior was black as the car with red around the dashboard. "Tell me what you know about this car, pixie?" I looked up at him and he had his eyebrow raised as if challenging me.

I smiled looking back at the car running my hands down the side of it, "This car's horsepower is 617 at 6,500 rpm." I was slowly walking around it, lightly tracing its contour. "It can reach 62mph in 3.8seconds. Top speed is 206mph with little to spire." I looked up at Jasper and he was gawking at me. I smiled and continued, "This is the only car that was a combination between Mercedes-Benz and McLaren Formula 1 technology." I rocked my hips back and forth as I walked up to him. I reached him and leaned into his body and whispered, "One of the greatest car,..ever...built."

I was looking up and into his eyes. He moaned and leaned down to kiss me. I had never kissed a man with a cowboy hat on before. For some reason it made it more passionate, but I don't know why. He brushed his lips all what way up to my ear and whispered, "I'm so turned on right now I can't move. If we weren't standing outside of your home I would so turn you around and have you over top of this car." I moaned at the thought and I whispered, "Maybe later." He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "Let's get out of her so I can take advantage of you, again." I giggled and put my hand in his awaiting hand. He opened the door and helped me into the seat.

He closed the door quietly and walked around to his side and sat down. He closed the door and started the car. It purred to life and it was amazing. All of a sudden Jasper spoke, "Your not wearing any underwear are you?" He started to put the car in gear. I smiled and looked over at him, "No, but how did..." He moaned again, "I thought that when you swung your legs in I saw bare all the way up the skirt. And those fishnets,...damn it, you are an angel with horns." He looked over at me and I could see the grin starting to form. He took off his hat and laid it on the center console. "Would you be a darlin and hold on to that for me?" I looked at him puzzled, "why would," but my answer was cut off as he hit the gas and took off. I guess he's just as anxious as I am to get where we were going.


	6. Chapter 6

_****This is a long chapter, sorry. I just couldn't end it. Next chapter is going to be fun, that's all I'm going to say. Thank you all for being patient with me. With my computer crashing and trying to figure out everything again, it's been a long long road. Next chapter hopefully up later this week. Thanks for all the support!! Bethy99****_

_**PS: These character and stuff are owned by Stephenie Meyers. No infringement of any sorts, this is just for fun. ALSO LEMONS LEMONS...don't read if you don't like Lemons!**_

* * *

We didn't talk much on the way to the secret place. We sang along with the radio and I might have been a little to high on his thigh for comfort, but he seemed to enjoy it. He kept calling me a tease and then tells me to stop or he will wreck the car. I couldn't have this beauty be damaged.

We were now sitting on the ferry to what I believe to be towards Seattle. Jasper still refused to tell me where we were going. I watched him putting the top on the car since the sun was starting to go down. I slowly made my way to the front of the ferry to watch the landscape go by. The small little towns and the boats were on the way back home from a long day at work.

I felt hands come around my waist and I shivered. I loved the way he touched me, so soft and gentle. He kissed my shoulder and then he moved away from me. I glanced behind me and saw him removing his blazer. He smiled and placed it on my shoulders, he was such a gentleman.

"Jasper," I wined. He chuckled, "Yes, pixie?" I turned to face him, "Where are we going? Its eight o'clock, I'm hungry. I know you have to be hungry. I'm taking it we are going to Seattle. Would you just tell me where we are going?" He started to rub my arms on top of his blazer. His smile got bigger and bigger.

"Well, as you can tell we don't just clean pools." I smiled back at him but I didn't know what that had to do with where we are going. He stopped rubbing my arms and put his finger on the buckle. "I won this a few years back. Back before I started college. I was one of the best, and youngest." He smiled his beautiful smile that made my knees weak.

"I competed against the best, and I gave them chase." I looked down at the buckle and caught a glimmer of it. I could now see the man on the back of a bull. "You competed in the rodeo?" He nodded his head with a huge grin still looking down at the buckle. "Yes, I did. Do you know anything about the rodeo, Alice?" His eyes came to mine.

I chattered no through my teeth and started to shake. His arms came around me, "Come on, lets go to the car and I'll tell you everything." I still didn't know where we were going but I was finding out more about him. His arms were tight around my body as he led me back to the car.

When we got to the car, he opened the door for me. I slowly got in so that my dress didn't flash everyone. He gently closed the door and walked to the other side. He slowly got in as he took off his cowboy hat. I watched him as he slide the hat on the dashboard and ran his fingers threw that sexy hair. Oh how I love to have my fingers in that hair. Heat started to build up between my legs and I rubbed my thighs together to try easing it.

He started the car and turned up the heat. He looked at the clock on the dash, "Okay, we have about another ten minutes until the ferry docks and we are off again." He turned his body to look at me. His eyes were so beautiful at night. They seem to sparkle more with the low lighting. "So…" I whispered. He chuckled and lightly touched my face. His fingers slowly went from my temple down to my jaw and then down my neck. My breath hitched as his touch was soft and gentle.

He leaned over and kissed me softly but there was something different. It was more love than passion. He pulled away and smiled. A sigh escaped my lips and he chuckled. He turned so that he was facing back out the windshield. "So, you want to know about me?" He looked over at me; I could see the passion in his eyes. I nodded my head, scared to speaking thinking that my voice would either squeak or be deep with lust.

He sighed and looked back out the windshield. "It's so nice to be somewhere, where people don't know you. They don't know your past nor your future. In Texas it was different. My life down there, well I was a famous person to them. I was a god in their eyes. I could ride a bull for eight seconds and not think anything about it. Not think about the damage it does to me or to my family." He let out a gasp of air. He was starting to breath heavy. He was getting upset about something.

I touched his hand on the steering wheel and he looked over at me. His eyes were starting to build up with tears. What has happened to him? I placed my hand on the side of his face, his eyes closed and the tears escaped their home. I wiped away the one that fall towards my thumb. He gasped for air again and his eyes came back to mine again.

"It's okay Jasper, tell me," I whispered to him with a soothing voice. His eyes still on mine, "I have never told anyone. Your brother doesn't even know." I nodded my head, "and I'll keep it that way if you want me too." He smiled a little and breath in deeply again.

He reached up and grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Let me give you some information on bull riding. You go up against the best bulls in the world. They are mean and make it very challenging. You are graded as a rider, and the bull is graded too. With a ride, the score is based on the rider and bull. For example, I was riding a bull that scored a 45 and I scored 40, total was 85. That was a tough ride too." He smiled as he looked past me and into his memories.

He seemed to stiffen as what he was about to tell me came back to him. "It was my last ride, but at the time I didn't think it was my last ride." He sighed as he looked down to place both of my hands in his. He continued to talk while still looking at our hands.

"I was up right after one of my heroes and friend. He rode for six point eight on a bull that gave him a score of 80. He was the one I had to beat to get this buckle." His breathing got heavy and I started to get scared for him. He was reliving this memory for me and it was hurting him to do so. I pulled one of my hands from his grip and placed it on his chest. His eyes came to mine and he started to slow his breathing down.

"The bull I was climbing on was the champion bull for the past two years. I had rode him only once before and I didn't last long. If I could hold on for that eight second ride, I would win the world championship. I was nervous, scared, and excited." His eyes went back down to my hand. "I slide on his back and felt the power between my legs. Excitement kicked in and after I was tied, I was ready to rocket. I nodded my head to give the okay for the gate to open and when it did everything slowed down." His breathing slowed down more. "Everything was in slow motion. My form was perfect and the bull was bucking like crazy but then my grip and rope started to slip."

I could feel his heart racing around my fingers. Yet his breathing was slow, it was like he was there in that moment. "I remember the bull bucking and I felt myself flying. Something hit me in the ribs and then pain, sharp pain in my head, everything went black." I gasped as I took my hands away and put them in front of my mouth. He had been hurt; he had been bucked off and hurt.

His hands were fumbling with his shirt and then they were in his hair. He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. We sat there for I don't know how long until I knew I could speak, "What happened?" I asked but my voice seemed to be far away. His eyes were intense when they hit me. I gasped for air and he smirked.

"I was in a coma for two months. The rope slipped and I slide off the bull. When he bucked me, his back end hit me on my right side. I fractured 4 ribs, but it didn't stop there. The bull turned and his head and my head hit. I was unresponsive to the crew. This was also the last ride my grandmother saw." He closed his eyes and a single tear escaped. "She died that night and told my mother that she had too, to save me." He slowly opened his eyes and I could see the sorrow and confusion in them.

"I had intense therapy for both speech and body." He sighed and started to look around outside. "We are almost to the harbor," he whispered. I looked out and saw the guys that direct the cars on. Jasper motioned to them that we were ready. They didn't stop and walked to the next car.

"How old were you Jasper, when all this happened?" I turned back to him trying to figure this all out in my head. If he was that injured, it would have taken years to recoup. He smirked, "I started professionally when I was sixteen. I was injured when I was eighteen. I spent two years in rehab. You know, I learned who my friends were from all this. A few of the boys from the circuit came to see me, but it's scary for them to see one of their own injured. After I was out of rehab I went to see all of them. They were happy to see my success and asked if I was coming back. I had decided at that point that I needed to find something safer." He chuckled and continued to stare ahead waiting for the go to move. I looked out the windshield and saw that we had arrived to the dock.

"That's when the champion walked up to me and asked me to come back to his trailer. I was stunned, this man was my hero and he was asking me to walk with him and talk with him." I glanced over at him and he was laughing and shaking his head. "I walked behind him not saying a word. I was to stun and scared. He opened the door to his trailer and motioned for me to walk it. As I walked in, I saw all the awards, all the buckles. They were mounted in boxes and were all along the wall of the trailer. This man had been in this career for years."

He looked over at me and gave me a half smile. I smiled back as I moved closer to him. He looked back towards the windshield. We started to move as he continued his story. "He told me that he has never seen someone so strong in his entire career. He told me that he has fallen and got back up several times through his career. He offered me a beer and asked me to have a seat. I still couldn't believe that I was sitting with my hero. The best damn rodeo rider of all time."

I looked out the window now to see where we were going. We were defiantly heading to Seattle. "He told me that he understood me leaving and he should have done the same years ago. He told me that I could make something of myself and that all I needed was a little shove." I looked over at him and a smile had spread across his face. "He stood up and grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf and handed it to me. I looked down at it and saw the year and rodeo name. I looked back up at him and he whispered, 'that was yours kid, not mine. You won it after a hell of a ride like that. You deserve it. Now go, and do something great. Get out of this roughneck life'. I disagreed with him and refused to take it. He refused to take it from me. As I left his trailer, he smiled at me and he told me that I gave him one hell of a chase."

With my eyes still on him I saw his smile fade. "What happened to him?" Jasper's eyes came to mine, "how do you know something happened?" I looked into his eyes for the moment he aloud, they were sad. "The way you are talking about him as he's not here anymore and your smile faded away after the memory."

Jasper sighed, "He was killed at the next rodeo. It was the same bull that I rode two years prior. It bucked him off but as he hit the ground, the bull turned and smashed his skull." I gasped, dear lord, thank you for getting him out of that environment and now to me. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as he drove. I closed my eyes tightly, I was going to hold him and make sure he was safe. I was letting him know that I would keep him safe. He was so young to go through such a trouble thing.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "we are here darlin'". I looked up and saw him pulling into Canlis. I looked up at him, "Canlis, oh my, this place is expensive. We,…" He quiets me with a kiss when he stopped the car. Both doors open and two young gentleman where there awaiting us to get out of the car.

"Mr. Whitlock good to see you again," the young man said as Jasper accepted to shake his hand. "Ma'am would you like me to help you out?" I turned to look at the young man standing by the door. Very handsome but not like Jasper. I smiled and accepted his hand as I slide out the car. Jasper had made his way to my side of the car by then. Sliding his fingers threw his hair to place his hat on. He smiled his sideways smile as his eyes twinkled in the lights. His arm hooked outward for me to place my hand in the kink of his elbow. I did so as he placed his other hand on top of mine. I smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead and walked forward towards the door.

"Mr. Whitlock, so lovely to see you. Where are your mother and father tonight?" This tall, skinny man said as the front door opened up and Jasper slid off his hat. The man was behind a wooden podium and they people that opened the doors left for the dinning room. Jasper smiled, "Oh Fredrick they are home this evening. Is my room ready?" His room, what? I was staring at Jasper with total confusion but Fredrick spoke up and snapped my attention, "Oh yes sir. Please tell your mother and father that we do miss them. Please follow me." I looked back to Jasper and he smiled.

We walked to the left of the restaurant. I noticed some people whispering and gawking at us. What the hell, how do these people know him and why are they staring? We got to the room and I gasped. There were white candles spread around the room. There was a table for two, placed in front of the windows. You could see the whole harbor, which was beautiful at night. There was a love-seat and fireplace that was already lit. I was speechless.

"Mr. Whitlock, your first course will be out in a minute. We are a little ahead of schedule. Would you still like white wine?" Jasper nodded and Fredrick left. I was still gawking with mumbles here and there. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "How, why, what, how do they?" I couldn't even form a sentence. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Due to the winning from the rodeo and my father is very well at stock, we are, how do I put this…well off." I was still staring at him with huge eyes. He stopped laughing, "Is this to much?" That snapped me and I shook my head, "no" I gasped. "It's just a lot to take in. I mean I know we don't know a lot about each other but still, WOW!"

He laughed and moved me to the table. He pulled the chair out and I sat down. He pulled the chair around so that he could sit beside me instead of across from me. I took a drink of water since my mouth felt like cotton for some reason. Oh maybe because I just found out his a millionaire and use to ride in the rodeo. I saw Jasper staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at him and smiled, "What?"

He leaned over towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and my arms fling around him. I didn't care if anyone seen; when he does that it just sends me into overdrive. I moaned as his tongue invade me mouth and fight for dominance. Someone cleared their throat and Jasper's head snapped up. I realized then that I was sitting in Jasper's lap, not just sitting, straddling. I blushed and refused to look up.

"Sorry to intrude sir, but here is your wine and first course." Nice deep voice came from behind me. "Thank you Cedric. Let the chief know to stick with the plan on the rest of the meal and please knock before entering again." I snorted back a laugh which made me cough. "Yes, sir. Sorry to intrude."

Jasper chuckled and said no worries. I heard the door close and I whispered, "So embarrassing." Jasper laughed and whispered in my ear, "you're embarrassed by that but yet you had sex on a motorcycle while on the road?" My head snapped up and glared, "That was not my idea and we stopped the bike before we got too far into it." He smiled and shook his head, kissing my lips lightly.

"Are you hungry darlin'?" I nodded and jumped off his lap. He laughed again at my eagerness. "So how old are you," I asked out of the blue as I tried one of the crab cakes. He smiled, "I'm 25, is that a problem?" I looked over at him with my eyebrow cocked, "No, I like older men." He smiled that, make me melt, smile and whispered, "Good, but I'm going to be the last older man for you. You're mine now." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he had other ideas in mind. As our lips hit he drug me over to sit on his lap but this time I was being modest. He broke the kiss and started to kiss my jaw line up to my ear. I gasped and moaned as he hit my sensitive spot behind my ear.

He started to suck on my earlobe as I rocked my hips on his lap. He moaned and licked up around my ear. His breath was cold on the hot spots that his tongue left.

"God, I need you," he whispered into my neck as he kissed my other sensitive spot. It sent shivers down my spine. I stood up and straddled him again. He whimpered when I made sure to show him my core. I smiled as I came down on his lap again. His lips crashed into mine as his hands wondered around my body. I felt one of his hands move down my hip and to the front of my dress. I gasped as his fingers brushed against me. He hummed and smiled, "Oh, someone is so ready." He slid his fingers into me and I moaned into his shoulder. "Shh, darlin' don't want them to come in here thinking that I'm doing something bad to you." He started to slide them in and out as my breath started to rise.

"Jasper," I moaned. He kissed my neck and then whispered in my ear, "Yes, darlin' what you want?" I moaned again, I was on the edge if he flicked his finger against my g-spot one more time, I was done. "I need you, NOW," I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled back on it so that his neck was exposed. I started to leave love bites of his neck when there was a knock on the door. SHIT, I thought. I looked at him and his eyes were telling me the same, we will finish this later.

"I'll be right back," I got up fixing my outfit and threw a napkin in his lap. "You might need this." He smiled and I watch those glorious fingers of his go into his mouth. Oh my god, that was such a turn on. I whimpered and another knock came to the door. DAMN IT, I screamed in my head. I walked to the door and the same gentleman that I assumed was here before smiled at me with redness around his cheeks.

"Excuse me ma'am, sorry to interrupt again. I have your main meal here." I nodded and motioned him in. "Where is the restroom?" I asked but Jasper jumped up and started to walk toward me. "I'll show you were it is darlin'."

I watched him walk towards me and I could see it was hard for him to move. That was I didn't realize how hard until he pressed himself against me. I gasped at the feel of his swollen cock threw his pants against my butt. Oh lord, I think I'm about to have sex in the restroom of the most fancy restaurant in Seattle. My stomach started to do somersaults and my core throbbed.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Another long chapter. I couldn't end it until they got to the ferry. LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS...you have been forewarned!!!*****

* * *

As Jasper kept his groin pressed against me, we walked toward the restroom. When we got to the hallway where the restrooms were, I pushed him against wall and started to kiss his neck. I moved down towards his collarbone as I worked his button up shirt loose. He moaned and pulled me towards the restroom.

I didn't care where we went, I just needed him. I heard the door open; I glanced up at the room he pulled me into. "Stay there; let me check the stalls real quick." He took off, looking under each stall; I turned around and locked the door. As the lock set I glanced at him. He had got to the last stall and was grinning his little sideways smile at me. We both took off and met each other half way. Our kisses were deep and full of need.

Jasper grabbed my butt and picked me up. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around him. I then felt cold on my ass. I gasp, and he laughed. "I have you sitting on the sink. Don't move too much or you will fall in." I moaned and opened my legs more so that my thighs were on the outsides of the sink keeping me from falling in. Of course this gave Jasper full access to my core.

"Hmm, love when you don't wear underwear. I can see that you are so wet." His fingers rubbed my clit and I moaned again. "Jasper," I gasped as he slid his fingers into me. I started to rock my hips and with that movement I would be warm and then cold from the sink. It was so erotic. I heard his belt come undone and then I felt the tip of his cock where his fingers are. "You want me Alice? Tell me, beg for it." I whimpered and rocked my hips more, "Please Jasper, I want you in me before I cum. Please Jasper, please." I moaned as my head went back and hit the mirror.

Jasper moaned and pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered at the lost but then squealed as the tip of him slide into me. He roughly shoved himself into me. We both moaned out. "Yes, Jasper. Oh yes, don't stop." I moaned as I tried to lean back more on the sink to get the angle I needed. He was grunting and whispering my name. It was so nice to hear my name off of his lips. I started to contact and squeeze his cock. He moaned as his head fell back. "Yes, Jasper, cum in me. Please." He moaned and started rocking me harder. I moaned and felt myself release. "Oh god Alice," I felt him release in me.

Right then there was a pounding on the door, "Hello! Could you please get dressed and unlock the door so others can use the restroom." We both laughed. I pulled my dress back to where it needed to be. Jasper looked at me and motioned for me to wash up. I shook my head and whisper, "Oh no. I'm saving it." He moaned and moved up behind me, "You talk like that; I'm not going to make it out of this restroom." I laughed at him as I walked slowly towards the door with him behind me playing with my ass. I unlocked it and opened it up to see a very tall man standing there. I blushed, "Sorry." He smiled and looked at Jasper, "Good job my man. I would do her in the bathroom too." Jasper laughed and pulled me towards the room.

When we returned to the room, there was a note on the table. Jasper reached for it and smiled. "We are going to have to eat fast. My next stop just called and told us that she is ready." I looked at him puzzled and he laughed. "Not like that darlin. You will see soon enough, lets eat."

I sat down and we talked about the rodeo. He told me that he hasn't been back since that time the man gave him the belt. I asked why but he just shrugged his shoulders. He asked about my paths and what I wanted to do. I told him that I was in school for fashion design and also taken theater. "Oh, a double major huh? You have to be busy." I nodded and continued to eat.

"Why didn't you do dance?" I looked up a little puzzled. He smiled, "I saw the pictures of you when you were young and by those legs you have, you still do it." I smiled and nodded my head. I took a sip of the wine, "I wanted too but my parents talked me into theater. They said that there isn't really a career in dance. The cool thing is that my professor has me doing the dance parts in the plays. So, I'm getting a little of both. My heart though is in fashion. I love creating new outfits and testing the bounders."

Jasper smiled at me, which caused my breath to be taken away. He stood up, "Did you have enough to eat?" I swallowed hard and nodded my head as I looked up at him. His hand came out towards me. I took it and stood up. The server was right there at the door. "You two have a wonderful evening. Mr. Whitlock, we will just put this on your tab, correct?" Jasper nodded his head and he led me towards the door. Once we were outside, his car was right there awaiting us. "You have a good evening Mr. Whitlock and madam." Jasper smiled and tipped the boy. Jasper led me to my side of the car and opened the door. I smiled at him and sat on the leather.

Jasper went around to his side of the car, after throwing his hat in the back, got in. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You still have it in you don't you?" I turned towards him with an evil grin. He moaned and kissed me deeply. "That's so hot, you know that right?" I nodded and kissed him again. "Okay there is time for that later. I have to get us to our appointment." He pulled away from me and started to drive.

We drove down the road for about 10minutes and he pulled down into an alley and parked in the back of a large building. I looked around, a little concerned about being in Seattle and in a dark alley. Jasper must have sensed my hesitancy and got out of the car coming to my door. He opened it and put his hand out. I looked up and he had placed that Stetson back on his head. He looked so damn sexy with that hat on. I placed my hand into his and got out of the car. He closed the door behind me and started to walk me towards the back door of the building.

The door opened up and I saw a beautiful brunette standing there. "Hey Jasper, is this the girl." She looked over at me and her brown eyes were breath taken. They were so rich and full of knowledge. Her hand reached out, "I'm Maria, and I'll be your teacher for the evening." I smiled and shook her hand as my face turned to look at Jasper. "I brought you here to teach you how to two-step and a few other dances. We have the place to ourselves, right Maria." I looked back to the brunette and she nodded while motioning for us to come in.

I looked back to Jasper, "I need to go to the restroom." He looked at me with a smile and pointed towards the hallway beside us. "Straight back, when you are done, come back this way and make a left. Follow until you get to the dance floor." I nodded and moved my way to the bathroom.

After I freshen myself up and placed a pair of underwear on that I had in my little purse, I walked out to meet him. They had the lights on and were playing soft music. I looked around for Jasper and saw him leaning up against the bar looking like a movie star. I sighed and walked towards him. He didn't take his eyes off me as I walked towards him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "You ready darlin'?" I nodded and sighed as his lips trailed down my neck. He pulled my bag out of my hand and placed it on the chair. "It will be fine here." I whispered, "There's nothing in it." He pulled my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We started off with the basics. I watched Maria and Jasper dance. Of course it was simply steps to learn and with my dance background it didn't take me long to pick up on it. Jasper came up and grabbed my hand, "You ready?" He asked as he tipped his hat to me. I smiled and followed him onto the dance floor. Maria said only a few words to me about correcting my posture and when I had it she left the floor. Jasper pulled me closer to him and pulled his left hand in towards our chest. We had for the most part stopped the steps and were swaying.

"You are so beautiful and perfect. I don't think that I could find anyone as perfect as you." I smiled at him and kissed his collarbone lightly. He pulled me even closer and I could feel him on me. I moaned and continued to kiss his chest. He dropped his head so that it was right beside my ear. "You keep that up we will never make it home." I chuckled and licked a trail then blew on it. He growled deep in his chest. "Have you ever danced a waltz," I asked. He changed his positioned and started to move with me in an American Waltz. We turned in perfect harmony. "Okay, how about foxtrot?" He impressed me with he flow between the dances and not once, removing his body from mine. The fire in the bit of my stomach started up again, "How about the tango?"

He smiled and dropped his head again to whisper in my ear, "Darlin I know all the dances you could possibly think of. Remember I'm a southern boy, my grandma raised me right." A shiver went up my spine. "You ready to go," as his hand side down my lower back to my butt and squeezed. He pulled back a little and looked down at me, "you put underwear on." I smiled, "I didn't know if you would flip me or not. I'm sure Maria doesn't want to see that." He smiled his sideways smile and whispered, "I was going to wait to get you home before I flip you around." I moaned a little as his finger slid underneath the back of my underwear. "Come on lets go. Thanks Maria for everything. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Maria walked out from what seemed like the sound booth. "Of course Jasper, anything for you. It was a pleasure to meet you Alice. You guys have fun tonight and be careful." There was a double meaning to that because Jasper rolled his eyes. "Night Maria," he yelled behind his shoulder as he walked me over to the bar to get my purse.

As we walked towards the car, Jasper pulled me against his chest and kissed me deeply. He broke away and said, "I want that underwear off when you get into the car. Do you understand me?" I trembled in his arms and nodded my head because I was afraid to talk. He smiled and walked me to my side of the door and opened it. I slide into the car and did what I was told. I took them off as soon as I was in there and placed them in my purse.

He got in on his side of the car and threw his hat in the back area behind our seats. "Give them to me," his hand out demanding my underwear. I reached back into my purse and gave them to him. He smiled and smelled them. "Delicious," he saw me shiver. "You cold darlin'," he asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded my head and he glanced over at me. "Hmmm, well I'm burning up. How about we turn on the A/C and you can do other things to keep warm."

I could feel my core becoming wet and my nipples were getting hard. I rubbed my legs together, which of course Jasper didn't miss. His smile got bigger, "Hmm, seems like someone is enjoying the idea." He reached over and turned on the A/C and started to back out of the parking lot. He got unto the road and placed his hand on my thigh. I was trying not to focus on him. I was trying to keep my head clear and focused. Jasper's hand got higher and higher with every turn. Before I knew it I was moaning as his hand slid into the right spot.

I was panting and starting to rub myself on him. "Baby, lay back. Let me take you to the point of no return." I moaned at that thought and grabbed the lever beside my chair. I leaned back and put my right leg up on the dash to make it a little easier. "Yes baby, that's it. God Alice you are so wet. Damn what I would give to lick you right now." I squealed at the thought and started to rub my breasts. "That's it Alice. Let go. Cum on my hand baby."

I screamed out and started to shake. He continued his torture until I grabbed his hand and removed it from my body. I could see his fingers were wet from being inside me. I went to lick them off but he put them in his mouth instead and we both moaned. I sat up so that I could look at him. "Are we almost to the ferry," I asked him. He nodded his head. I reached over and grabbed his crotch. We both moaned again. He was rock hard. "How much further," I asked in a sexy deep voice.

He looked over at me with hooded eyes. "It's about another twenty minutes, why?" I smiled as I found his belt and undone it. "Ever got a blowjob while driving?" I felt the car swerve a little. I laughed because that answered my question. I had his jeans unbutton and was working on the zipper when I kissed his cheek. "Just keep your eyes on the road and enjoy."

I pulled him out and rubbed it a little. Jasper eyes fluttered shut for a second but came right back open. "Now, now Jasper, I don't want to get into a car accident while doing this. That would be very hard to explain." He laughed a little and nodded his head. I leaned down over the tip of his cock. I could see the pre-cum since the lights of the city were coming through the windshield. I stuck my tongue out and licked it off. Jasper's hips jerked forward and he moaned. I moved my tongue around the head of his penis and he gasped. "Alice, damn it." I chuckled and opened my mouth and took him in. He gasped as my mouth and tongue started to do the work. His hand came down on the back of my head, grabbing a hand full of hair. "Fuck Alice. I don't want to cum in your mouth."

I moaned and swallowed a couple of times. I continued the torture on him by swallowing and bobbing up and down. "Alice, fuck. I'm going to cum, right now." Right then both of his hand was gripped tight unto the stirring wheel as I sucked him dry. After I was sure he was done. I pulled away with a pop and my mouth got pulled to his. Thank god, we were at a stop light, or he stopped the car. He moaned into my mouth as his tongue was all over the inside of my mouth. He pulled away and started to kiss my jaw and my neck. "Alice, don't ever leave me."

I pulled away to look at him. He was sitting there looking at me with love in his eyes. I swallowed hard and said, "Is this because I gave you a blowjob." I said it jokingly and then he grabs both sides of my face and kissed me passionately. "No, I don't think I can ever be without you. I think about you all the time. Everyday, every hour, every moment it's you I think of. I don't think I can live without you.

I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "Same here Jasper. I don't want you to leave either. I think about you every moment." He leaned in and kissed me deeply, pulling me into his lap and deepened the kiss more. He broke away first as we both fight to catch our breath. He smiled down at me, "I will tell you something though. That was one hell of a blowjob." I laughed and smack him lightly. He let me get buckled up in the seat before starting toward the ferry. We decided that we would stay in the car when we got there and take advantage of the leather seats and the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

The ferry ride back home was interesting. By the time we got back to the dock, the Captain told us that we are not welcome back. Something about people complaining about us, and being naked. I had way too much fun to care anyway.

Jasper got me home around four in the morning. He walked me to the door and processed to have a make out session on my front porch. God, he was such a good kisser. The door flew open when I moaned probably a little too loud. "Damn it Whitlock. Get your hands off my sister." I turned to see Edward standing there with nothing but his pajama pants on. I looked up at his hair; it was all over the place. Bella was standing behind him giving me an apologetic look.

Jasper let go of me and I turned back to look at him. His eyes were on Edward as he slowly backed away from me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards me. I turned to look back at Edward with glaring eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is," Edward glared back at me. I shrugged, "Four in the morning last I checked. What are you two doing up?"

Edward's eyes were going back and forth between me and Jasper. Jasper tried to pull away again but I held his hand firm and pulled him back to me. "You don't worry about us. Get in the house Alice, and you," Edward pointed his finger at Jasper. "You are not welcome here anymore," Edward said with venom in his voice.

Bella and I both gasped. That's it, deep in my chest I actually growled at Edward. "EXCUSE ME!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if I woke the neighbors up or not. We were far enough away I shouldn't, but I just didn't care. "You have no right. NO RIGHT! You can't tell me what to do, nor can you tell Jasper. I like Jasper, thank you very much and Jasper likes me. So you better just get off your damn high horse before I kick you off of it."

By the end of my rant I was standing toe to toe with Edward. Jasper was trying to pull me back but I wouldn't budge. "Alice please, I'll go." Jasper whispered to me. "NO, you're not going anywhere Jasper." I answer back in a yell not even looking back to him. My eyes were still on Edward, glaring.

Bella finally stepped forward, "Edward, let's just go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." Edward didn't look at Bella, his eyes were darting between Jasper and I. He huffed and stormed up the stairs. Bella's eyes followed him and then they came back to me. "Alice, you know he doesn't mean anything by it." I nodded my head, with my eyes still following Edward. "Goodnight," Bella whispered as she hurried up the stairs following Edward.

I turned to look back at Jasper and he looked stunned. His eyes finally came to mine and I smiled. That gorgeous smile returned to his face and I felt at home again. "God, you are beautiful when you're mad." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back as his arms wrapped around me.

The front door was still wide open as I pulled him into the house. "Come on, spend the night with me," I whispered between kisses. He growled and I accepted that as a yes. I broke the kiss to close the door behind us. I pulled him up the stairs to my room. I closed the door lightly behind me and turned around to see Jasper looking around my room.

His lean muscles moving under his shirt as he picked up a picture from my desk. His smile got bigger and I could see small dimples in his cheeks. I had never seen them before. His eyes came to mine. That breath taken blue was just too much. His hair lay around his face made him look like a Greek god.

I watched as he placed the picture back, with out breaking eye contact with me. He slowly walked towards me as he pushed his hair back with his hand. I sighed as I watch the hair fall back around his face. I knew that I would have my hands in those golden waves before to long. He was walking to slow for my taste, like he was stalking me like prey. I rush towards him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Our lips touched and we both moaned. I had never felt this way for anyone before. Just us being apart for that brief moment, was too much to handle. He snickered as I tried to undress him. "No angel, slow down. I want to take our time." I moaned into his lips as he led me over to the bed.

He kissed my shoulder as he pulled the strip away. He did the same to the other shoulder. I could feel his hands at work on the zipper, slowly undoing it. I couldn't take this, I started to grab his pants but he grabbed my hand. "I mean it Alice. I want to make love to you." I moaned again as he kissed me deeply.

Next thing I knew I was laying on the bed. Of course I wasn't wearing any undergarments so it was easy for him to get me naked. He stood up and looked down at me. I could see the lust in his eyes as they moved down my body and then back up. "God, you are beautiful. Why didn't I find you sooner?" I laughed and reached out for him.

He shook his head and sat at the foot of the bed. He started to rub my foot. "I want to take my time with you tonight. I want to enjoy every part of your body." I moaned as he moved up to my calf muscle. He slowly rubbed away up to my upper thigh. I tried to move, to get him to touch me where I wanted but he moved his hand to fast. He chuckled and moved to the other leg.

He did the same on that leg and then whispered, "On your belly please." I rolled over and he moved off the foot of the bed to stand over me. He started to rub my shoulders and then down my arms, back up to my shoulders. It was so relaxing and felt terrific.

He got to my back and went down to my lower back. He started to massage my butt, which made me moan. He snickered and started to go back up my back. "Jasper, this feels so good." I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm glad." I felt his lips on my shoulder which sent shivers down my spine. He continued to massage my back while lying kisses every few inches. It was utterly erotic how it felt when he did it.

When he got to my lower back, his hands started working on my legs but he laid an open mouth kiss on my lower back right in the dip. I moaned as the shivers continued up my spine. He continued his work down my legs. Kissing and massaging. "Jasper please," I whimpered.

"What Alice? What do you want?" I moaned at the huskiness of his voice. "Please, I want you. I need you." His hands came up my leg and went to my core. I moaned a little too loud because he hushed me. He kissed up my back and up my neck. His fingers were still where they needed to be, at my entrance. He kissed my neck as he slide his long fingers into me. I gasped then he whispered, "You're so wet my Angel. Is that all for me?" I moaned and nodded my head.

"Hmmm," he purred in my ear. "Roll back over on your back." I did as he said though he pulled his fingers out of me. He was standing again, looking at me. I was panting and whimpering for him. I looked down at his jeans and I could see him straining against his tight wranglers. I moaned again and looked up towards his face. Jasper's eyes were on my face, he had that amazing smile. "Oh yes darlin' you have me harder than you can believe but I'm going to take this slow."

He went down to the foot of the bed. He took off his shirt and then moved my legs apart. "Hmmm, you are so wet. I can't wait to taste you." I rolled my eyes in the back of my head with the thought of his mouth there. The next thing I knew I felt something brush my clit. I looked down to see Jasper's eyes looking up at me with his tongue out, licking me. I moaned and reached for his hair.

He pulled away for a second, "You taste so good." I moaned and closed my eyes again when his mouth began its attack. My hands were in his hair, pulling it every once in a while because it made him moan. When the moan came through his lips, it would vibrate my clit and made it even more intense.

When he slid his fingers into me, I was done. I tried to hold back my scream but the pillow just couldn't contain all of it. When my climax started to come down, Jasper slid up my body and kissed me. It was so erotic to taste myself on his lips. To know that his tongue was just there, I could feel myself getting wet all over again.

"Please Jasper, I need you. I need you now." I moaned into his lips. He bucked his hips into mine and we both moaned. I could feel his hard cock threw his pants. He sat up and unzipped his pants as he kicked off his boots. Damn didn't realize that he still had them on.

He came back over top of me, stopping to suck on my nipples for a few moments. We both moaned when he slid inside of me. He was so slow and kissed me all over my face. It was so slow that it was almost insane. "I love you," he whispered. What did he just say? I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were searching mine, "I love you." I could see it in his eyes that he was being truthful. My heart swelled and I could feel myself getting close to another release, "I love you too Jasper."

"Cum with my Alice. Cum with me Darlin'." He didn't have to tell me again as I felt myself tighten around him and bellowed out his name. He grunted and started to pump a little fast and then I felt him explode inside of me. We both laid there, giving each other kisses on the shoulders, neck, lips, and nose.

"Alice, I know we have only known each other a few days but it feels like years to me." He kissed my nose and I smiled, "yea it does, doesn't it?" He laughed and lay down beside me, pulling me up against him. "I really do believe I love you. I can't seem to get myself away from you. You have sucked me in. I have never been with a girl that has done that."

I laughed and started to close my eyes. "I was thinking the same thing. I love you Jasper." He leaned over me and kissed my cheek whispering, "I love you too Alice. Now, let's get some sleep so that when your brother gets us up, we won't look so tired." I laughed and nodded. I drifted off to sleep with a man that loved me. Was I really ready for this? Hell yes I am.


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Sorry been a while. Here is the next chapter to our lovely Jasper/Alice story. FYI lots of LEMONS and LOTS OF CUSSING!!!! You have been WARNED!!~~Bethy99*****_

* * *

The sun was so bright and so warm. I took a deep breath in and smelled something I loved, Old Spice. _Jasper_. A arm tightened around me and I felt his body behind me. My eyes slowly came open to look at the clock. Nine in the morning, damn that sucks. I didn't want to move out of his arms but I had to pee. I tried to move but he squeezed tighter and pulled me closer. I gasped as I realized we were both naked still and his erection was pushed up against my butt.

My eyes closed from the arousal I just received. I felt his lips brush my shoulder which sent shivers down my spine. His arm moved as his fingertips brushed my stomach and then up my side, sending more shivers down my spine. "Jasper," I moaned out. He chuckled and started to suck on my neck. My hands came up and went behind me, into his hair. Another moan escaped my lips as I wiggled my butt against his hard cock.

I received a moan in my neck which made me smile. Next thing I was on my back and he was above me. I gasped when I felt the tip of him right there in place. If I just raise my hips he would be right there but then my bladder responded again. "Jasper, I really need to go to the bathroom." He raised his eyebrow, "Oh you do, do you?"

I glared at him, "Oh NO YOU DON'T! I swear I will pee on you." He grinned an evil grin and then leaned forward whispering in my ear, "Maybe I want you too." I smack his chest, "That's gross. Let me up, please?" He pulled away with a smile on his face. I gave him the puppy dog eyes, I was really about to pee the bed. He moved off the top of me and stood up in all his glory.

I moaned as I really took in his naked body. I mean I looked at him during sex but it was never like this. The sun covered his body and he radiated a glow. This glow made him look like he had a halo all around him. _My angel. Mine_. I sighed as I got up out of bed, headed for the bathroom. I made it there and was using the restroom when I realized I didn't bring any clothes with me.

The door opened up and I squeaked trying to cover myself up. I saw Jasper's hair and then he slid in. He had his jeans on with the button still open showing the V form to his lower region. As my eyes went up his body and to his face, he was grinning from ear to ear. "What," I whispered. He looked me up and down, then started to laugh as he closed the door behind him. I looked down, realizing that I was still trying to cover myself up. I relaxed my arms and looked back up to Jasper.

He had moved over to the shower and started it up. He looked back to me as I raised my eyebrow at him. "Let's take a shower angel," he smirked at me. I looked back to the door and saw he had locked it. My eyes came back to where he was but I saw skin. He was standing right in front of me, pulling towels down, out of the cabinet above me.

I leaned forward and lightly trailed my tongue up from his navel to mid abs. He shivered under the tip of my tongue. My eyes were on his face while doing it. I wanted to see his reaction and I figured I would get what I got. His eyes closed. As I pulled away I could taste him all over my tongue. Yum, was all I could think.

Jasper slid away from me, pulling his jeans down. I whimpering as his erection slid into view. He was so damn sexy. "You coming," he asked me with his wicked smile and his raised eyebrow. I smiled and stood up walked over to him with a swing in my hips. His eyes watched my every movement. I leaned in to kiss him but turned away when he moved in for the attack. "A shower seems nice, thank you." I slipped in, giggling.

Of course, Jasper growled and followed me in there too. I was facing him when he got in. I had my eyes closed and dipping my head back to get my hair wet. I felt eyes on me but no hands. I slowly dropped my head forward and opened my eyes. He was just standing there watching me. I smiled and turned around grabbing some shampoo then turned back around, started washing my hair. I looked back at him as I started to get the suds on my hair. His eyes were still watching and just standing there.

I closed my eyes again and continued to wash my hair. I let the my soapy hands trail down my body, highlighting my breast and my hips. I heard him moan and as I looked back towards him, he was panting. His gorgeous eyes were clouded over with lust. I looked him up and down as his whole body hardened. I smiled and leaned back into the water again to rinse my hair.

As soon as my head came back to normal positioned, I opened my eyes. I froze as I saw Jasper rubbing his cock. A whimper escaped my lips at the site of him. This was by far the sexiest thing I have seen him do. I rubbed my thighs together, as my eyes went up his body to his face. His eyes were open and he was smirking at me as his hand continued it's work.

Next thing I felt was cold tile on my back and him pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around him as I gasped at the coldness and his cock just an inch away. He started attacking my neck and pushing me harder into the tile. I rolled my hips trying to get him in me. I felt his hand come in between us, I was thinking I was going to get what I want but he surprised me again. His fingers slid across my clit which made my head slid back on the tile, gasping, moaning, and pushing my chest into him. "Hmmmm, so wet. What you want Ally baby?"

My head was spinning, "You Jasper, only you." His finger slid into my core and I yelled out, "YES!" He started to pump his finger in and out of me. "More, more please," I moaned as my head fell forward until his shoulder. He slid another finger in, then another and I was on cloud nine. I didn't even realize the water was getting cold. My skin was on fire.

I could feel myself on the edge, "Jasper please. I need you in me, I'm about to cum." He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Cum for me Alice. I want you to cum on my hand." I couldn't take it with him talking to me like that. "Oh god, Jasper," I screamed out as I clamped down on his fingers. He didn't remove them until I came down from my rush.

As he slid his glorious finger out of me, he slid himself in. We both moaned as I dug my nails into his back. He hissed and brought his fingers up to lick them off but I grabbed them and started to suck. "Oh god Alice," he moaned as he rocked his hips. He reached over and turned up the shower to warm us up.

He didn't break his pace as he sucked on my breast and sending me into another climax. He pulled his mouth away from me shortly after the water got cold again, we couldn't move it up anymore. I could tell by the look on his face he was so close. "Ally, angel I need you cum for me. Please, cum all over my hard cock." I don't know if it's the accent or what but every time he talks to me like that it sounds me into climax. "Oh Jasper, I'm.....I'm," I couldn't even get it out this time when I could feel myself clamp around him. He started to pant hard and started to fuck me harder. "Alice, oh god, Alice," right then I could feel him let loose inside me. I didn't even care, it felt so good as another orgasm hit me again.

_**BANG! BANG! **_

"Are you two done yet? We have some talking to do, damn it," Edward's voice rang threw the door. I looked at Jasper and his eyes came to mine as we both busted out in laughter. We washed each other off in the cold water. Kissing and caressing as we did so. After we were finished, we dried each other off, still kissing and caressing. I had never felt like this about anyone. I started to think about the future then realized my parents would be home tomorrow. Oh lord, he will have to meet the parents. That is if he wants too. I'm not going to force him into it. We will just enjoy each other, day by day.

Jasper held out a sweatshirt to me. I slid it on with no bra, "Oh that's so sexy." Jasper growled. I laughed as I pulled on the sweatpants on with no underwear. Jasper's arms came around me pulling me up to him. I had watched him get dress too, so I knew he wasn't wearing any underwear under those jeans.

Jasper grabbed my ass, lifting me up on the counter. He started kissing me deeply, as my legs wrapped around him. I was ready for more. Jasper pushed his hips into me and I could feel that he was ready for more too. I moaned into his lips as I rolled my hip against his rock hard cock.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Um, you might want to hurry up. Edward is looking for a screw driver to take down the door." Bella softly said threw the door. Jasper and I laughed, then sighed. Jasper pulled away, pulling on his shirt. "Come on Alice, let's go face the big bad brother." I laughed hopping down off the counter, opening the door.

Bella's look was so funny that I tried not to laugh but did anyway. She looked stunned and then blushed when she saw Jasper. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't think you two would want to be interrupted in the middle of something."

I grabbed Bella and hugged her tight. "Thank you sis," Bella looked up at me with stars in her eyes. She loved Edward so much. They had been together since they were juniors in high school. He still hadn't proposed to her but he told me this Christmas he was. I had always seen her as a sister but never actually called her that until now. I kissed her forehead as I turned to grab Jasper's hand. He leaned over and kissed Bella on the same spot as me. She blushed more and walked ahead of us.

Jasper and I followed Bella into the kitchen where I heard Edward cussing and slamming drawers. He looked up when we all walked into the kitchen. His eyes went start to Jasper and he glared. Bella was by his side now and lightly touched his chest. "Why don't I make some coffee for all of us? We can all talk in the living room and sort this out." Bella voice was soothing and very motherly. Her brown eyes came to me, I nodded and so did Jasper.

I looked up at Jasper and pulled his body close to mine and walked him into the living room. Edward mumbled something, I then heard Bella smack him. I think it was in the chest but still, seemed to hurt him because I heard Edward say something about it hurting. I heard mumbles as I lead Jasper to the loveseat.

I let him sit down first and then I sat on his lap. He smiled up at me and I kissed his lips. "Oh Jesus, can you two take a damn break?" I pulled away from Jasper and rolled my eyes. Jasper chuckled and looked towards Edward. I turned to see my brother sitting in the chair that our father typically sat in.

Bella walked in with a tray. She had four cups of coffee, she handed one out to each of us. She sat down on the couch and picked up hers taking a little sip. "Now isn't this nice," she looked over at Edward. His eyes were still on Jasper and I. I'm thinking more on Jasper than anyone.

I glared, "What is your problem Edward? You are friends with him. You should be happy for us." I yelled. Edward's eyes came to mine. Those piercing green eyes seem to cut me like a knife. I cringed into Jasper's side a little. "He WAS my friend. He's not anymore." I turned my face towards Jasper and he actually seemed hurt by that. Oh hell no, you are not hurting my Jasper. I sat my cup down and stood up. I charged towards Edward, making it to him, taking my left fist to his right eye before Bella or Jasper could react. "FUCK YOU EDWARD! Fuck YOU and the HORSE you rode in on. WE are in LOVE and if you want me as a SISTER you better stop this FUCKING CHILDISH shit!"

Edward looked stunned, reaching up to his left eyes. Bella was wimping for both of us to stop, and Jasper was pulling me away. I continued to glare at my brother. He finally gained his composer and stood up, yelling. "LOVE? How can you love someone you have only known for a few days Alice? Seriously you don't know anything about him? You don't know how much of a womanizer he is. I don't want you to be another notch on his belt."

Jasper spoke up then, "I love your sister Edward. I would...WILL never hurt her. You are hurting her now and I want to kick your ass for it. She is my everything the same as Bella is to you." I stopped fighting against Jasper and relaxed. I didn't care about his past, I was his future.

Edward's eyes went back and forth between us. "How do you know Alice," he whispered to me. I smiled at him, "I feel the same way that you do with Bella. I still remember the night you told me you loved her and you were going to tell her. Remember I asked you the same thing and you told me how it felt. You wanted to protect, love, and cherish her. You wanted to give her everything and anything." I looked up at Jasper, "I want to be with him forever and always no matter the outcome." Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back. My eyes came back to my brother, "Edward. No matter what you think, I love Jasper and you can't keep us away from each other."

Edward stood there, his right eye going between the two of us. I felt a little bad because his left eye was swelling shut. Bella walked up to Edward and placed her hand on his chest drawing his attention away. "I know you are trying to be the big brother and protect her but it seems she doesn't need it anymore. She's a lady and she knows what she wants. How about you stop being a butt head and accept the fact that she doesn't need you anymore. She can defend herself," as Bella reached up and lightly touched Edward's eye. He winced and then Bella looked over to Jasper, "As it seems Jasper is ready to protect her too."

I looked at Edward and his face seemed to soften with Bella's touches. "Okay, I'll step aside," he looked back to Jasper. "Our father will be worse than me though, hope you are prepared." Bella slapped Edward in the chest as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. "Damn it Bella, that hurts." Edward turned and followed Bella.

I laughed and turned to face Jasper. "We made it through him, now on to the fun part." Jasper smiled and nuzzled my neck, "I can't wait for you to meet my parents too." A shiver went up my back, "I love you Alice." I closed my eyes with a sigh, "I love you too Jasper."

He pulled away from my neck and pulled me closer to him. "How is your hand?" He reached for my beat up hand and raised it to his lips. I didn't want to tell him that it was on fire but his light kiss seemed to make me think of other things, like his lips on mine. The were just to close and I leaned in kissing him deeply. I could so get use to this. Now onward to meet the family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone! This will be the final chapter of this lovely story. There will be an epilogue of what will happen after this. Of course some of you already know. Hehehe. Love ya all!**_ *~~Bethy99~~*

* * *

Jasper and I talked about him meeting my parents that night. I explained to him that they are very protective of me. "Ally baby, it's okay." he whispered as he kissed my nose. I smiled and looked into those gorgeous, icy, blue eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him softly but he pulled me towards him so that I was on his lap. I giggled as he continued to kiss me, trailing up and down my neck and shoulders.

The next day, Esme and Carlisle arrived around noon. I had made lunch for them, so that they didn't have to worry about cooking. Esme hugged me tightly, kissing me on the head. Carlisle laughed and hugged me too, kissing me on the forehead. "Go sit in the dinning room. I'll bring the food to you guys."

They both walked in and was greeted with Bella,Edward, and..."Jasper, so nice to see you again. What brings you here?" I heard Carlisle say as I walked around the corner. Jasper stood there smiling and shaking Carlisle's hand as I set the meatloaf on the table. "I'm here for Alice, sir. She and I, well, we are dating."

I heard Esme gasp and I saw Carlisle's face start to turn red like he was holding in a scream. I panicked, "Jasper, can you help me in the kitchen please?" I was trying to get both of us out of the line of fire. Jasper stood there for a moment, looking from me to Carlisle. He soon trailed behind me as I walked towards the kitchen.

I was holding my breath and finally started to breath, no panting, almost hyperventilating. Jasper came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "That probably wasn't the best time to say that huh?" He whispered into my ear. I relaxed and started giggling, slowing my breathing. "Yea, that probably wasn't the best way."

I grabbed the bowel of mash potatoes and the green bean casserole. "You take these two, I'll grab the bread and the gravy." Jasper nodded and kissed me on the neck sending shivers down my spine. We grabbed the dishes and walked towards the dinning room. When we reached the doorway, Carlisle was sitting staring at the table. Esme looked up and smiled at the both of us. Bella and Edward ignored us.

I sit my two dishes down and then grabbed the ones Jasper had, placing them on the table. I could feel eyes staring at me. As I looked up, knowing who it would be. Carlisle's deep blue eyes were staring at me, burning a hole into my head. My eyes came to him and I could see sadness, happiness, and scared.

I crinkled my forehead at the thought of him being scared, scared of what. I mumbled, "Dinner is served. Everyone eat up." I looked over to Jasper who had the chair pulled out for me beside Esme. I smiled and walked over to him. He motioned for me to sit, so I did, as he moved in the chair for me. Jasper sat beside me which placed him at the head of the table across from Carlisle.

Jasper sat down and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He gave me a sideways smirk and placed his foot behind mine. His way of saying he's here, and not leaving. I relaxed a little more until I looked at Carlisle. His eyes staring at Jasper, taking in every movement. I sighed and started to feel nervous again.

"Okay so, tell us what happened while we were gone." Esme unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap. She reached for the potatoes and started to place some on her plate. No one said a word. She passed the potatoes to me. I looked up at her and she smiled, "So Alice. Tell us how you and Jasper met." I heard a low grumble, almost a growl come from Carlisle. I felt Jasper's foot move up my calf and then back down. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

I sighed and looked back to my plate, placing a small scoop of potatoes on my plate. I passed it to Jasper before I spoke. "Umm, well the day you guys left and you told us that they pool boy would be coming over. Umm, well he was the pool boy." I looked up at Esme, who was grinning and nodding her head. I continued, "Well we went out on a couple of dates and I guess the rest is history." I heard a grumble again but this time it was from Edward. I looked over to him and Bella must have pinched him or something because he looked at her whispering ouch. I smiled and took the bowel Esme was handing me.

This time I looked over to Carlisle to see what he was thinking. Most of the time I could see from his face, his next move and I can respond to him faster. It always threw him off when I did stuff like that. He would laugh and ask if I had ESP. Except this time, his face was blank. Unreadable. Oh no! He was staring at Jasper. I looked to Jasper and he was staring back at him. I saw Jasper cock his eyebrow, like asking the question of what do you want. I heard Carlisle clear his throat, "So is Kevin your father then? That means you are related to Rosalie?"

Jasper nodded his head, "yes sir. She is my cousin." Carlisle nodded his head still his eyes on Jasper. "So you are still in school, Jasper? You haven't been around for a few years." Jasper still looking at Carlisle, nodded his head. "Yes sir. I'm getting my Master's in Education with a Bachelor of History. I would like to teach one of these days."

Jasper must have felt my pride for him because he looked over at me, smiling that incredible smile. "I see," mumbled Carlisle. "So you are working for the pool company this summer?" Jasper nodded again, "Yes sir. Until I graduate of course. I have already been offered a job at the college as a teacher assistant. I have accepted the offer and will be starting this fall. My professor says that he would like me to teach Civil War, to get me use to it."

I saw Carlisle out of the corner of my eyes nodding his head but remained quiet. We continued to pass food around the table until everyone had their plates full. We had all started to eat when Carlisle cleared his throat again. "So what are your intentions with my angel?"

I about choked on my food as Jasper reach over taking my hand, looking at me to make sure I was okay. I nodded my head and took a drink of water. His angel, as he says, isn't really his. Yes, he adopted me and I took their last name but I was not his. We were not the same blood but he has been a father to me. Jasper waited for me to calm down before he answered. "Well sir, my intention are this. I love Alice and I want to be with her ever moment. I have full intentions to make her my wife someday." He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my ring finger, his eyes on me. I smirked and looked down at my plate, feeling the blush come to my cheeks. Jasper continued, "To give her the family she deserves just as you did."

I looked up at Jasper and his eyes were down the table staring at Carlisle. I looked towards Carlisle and I could see his jaw was tight. Oh please don't do this Carlisle, I thought in my mind. Carlisle didn't say anything, nor did he move. I was scared of what would happen next. I had a vision of Carlisle jumping up and grabbing Jasper, then throwing him out the house. Then I had a vision of Carlisle smiling and opening his arms to the both of us. What will he do?

Still no movement and Carlisle's eyes were still on Jasper. Esme cleared her throat and whispered, "lets finish eating. We can talk more over drinks. Alice worked to hard on this food to let it go to waste." Esme reached over for Carlisle's hand and squeezed it. Carlisle nodded and looked down at his food.

I looked back to Jasper, to see him smiling at me. I smiled back at him and started to eat. Jasper squeezed my hand lightly, letting me know that everything would be fine, and I felt it would be. He radiated confidence and reassurance for me.

After dinner, Esme whispered for me to go into the living room with Jasper. Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room to face the unknown. As we walked in Carlisle was by the fireplace looking at the pictures of all of us. There were pictures of the whole family. My family with the Cullen's. My mom and dad were best friends with Carlisle and Esme. When my parents died, Carlisle felt obligated to take me in.

I was eight when I moved into the Cullen's home. I was ten when they adopted me and I took their last name. I was know Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen. I looked over to Jasper and he smiled at me, hopefully I'll be Mary Alice Whitlock, someday.

Carlisle turned around and motioned for us to sit down, "Please sit." We did as we sat there Carlisle looked back to the pictures. He reached up and pulled down a picture. I knew which one he had, it was when I graduated from high school. He told me that day that he was so proud of me. That I was growing up to be a woman now. I was no longer his little princess. He had tears in his eyes then, and as he turned around I could see those eyes sparkling again.

"Jasper, you seem to be an intelligent young man. You seem to truly care for my princess but I want you to know something about this family." He handed the picture to Jasper and walked over to his chair. Both Jasper and I looked at the picture and I remembered that night. It was the last football game.

Carlisle and Esme walked me out unto the field. I was in my cheerleaders uniform. All three of us smiling. They were so happy that I was graduating with honors and scholarships to college. They had worked so hard to make me apart of the family even though I wasn't. I continued to look at the picture and I saw myself holding a picture of my mom and dad. I had forgot that I did that. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I sniffled when Jasper's hand came up and pulled my chin up so that I would look at him.

"I know there is more that we need to learn about each other. We have our whole lives to learn about each other. I know you have ghost as do I. We will get past it, "Jasper whispered to me.

Carlisle whispered, "In that picture that you are holding are two sets of parents. The picture that Alice is holding there is of her mother and father." I spoke up, "dad please. Let me tell him." Carlisle stopped and nodded his head. I looked to Jasper and I couldn't think of where to begin. Jasper looked at me trying to figure out what I was about to say. He squeezed my hand and smiled weakly. I rushed out, "I killed my parents." Jasper stared at me puzzled, "what?"

I stood up and walked over to the fireplace, I was panting from fear. Fear that Jasper would leave me if he knew the truth. "For a long time Jasper I believed that I killed my parents. It was a bad time in my life. Carlisle didn't know at the time what was going on in at my house." I looked back at Jasper. I knew I was rumbling and he was confused. I looked at Carlisle who had his eyes on Jasper to see the response I'm sure.

"Alice, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" I could feel the hot tears roll down my face. Carlisle looked back to me, to see if I could continue. I rushed out a breath of air. I needed to say this and get it out. If he loved me he would understand. "I was molested by my father. My mother stood aside and didn't help me. I was in a dark world and I,...I couldn't take it anymore. One night after my father came into my room, I was sobbing for my mother. She never came. I wanted to die. I went into the living room and got one of my mother's cigarettes. I wanted something to drink away my pain. I had heard from my mother that scotch helped her. I decided that I would do the same. I went and got some scotch out of the liquor cabinet. I...I lite the cigarette and drank a couple glasses of scotch. I started to get sleepy after my second cigarette. I thought that I put it out but it was still lit and fell onto the carpet when I went back to my room." I was starting to have a hard time breathing, "I remember waking up in the hospital with Esme at my bedside."

My voice was shaky, "I have been diagnosis with mid depression. I take things to the extreme. I'm also addicted to sex. From a young age I have been drawn to men in ways that shouldn't be aloud. I...." I couldn't talk anymore. I was scared to look at Jasper. I heard movement but I didn't know who it was. I smelled Old Spice before I looked up. I started to sob harder when his arms came around me. "Alice, it's not your fault. Alice please look at me."

I looked up with my eyes watering like crazy. He placed both of his hands on my face, "You didn't kill your parents. It was an accident and you have a better life now with no danger of ever being hurt." He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly, then wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed harder as I was wrapped in his warmth.

"As you can tell, Alice has been through a lot in her younger years. I want the person that 'thinks' they are in love with her to understand everything about her. Do you understand now Jasper why we protect her so much? Are you willing to do the same and understand that some days will be worse than other," Carlisle whispered to us.

Jasper pulled me away from him, lifting my chin again so that he could look in my eyes. "I will protect you, stand beside you, love you until you don't want me anymore. Until I die, do you understand me Alice? I want you as you are, pain, tears, laughs, worries. I want you all no matter what," as he leaned in and kissed my lips again. This time I didn't let him pulling away. I deepened the kiss and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let him go.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "That's what I wanted to hear." Carlisle got up from his chair, came over to us, extending his hand out for Jasper. "Welcome to the family son." Jasper shook Carlisle's hand and his eyes came back to me. "I love you Alice," he whispered to me. More tears streamed down my face, "I love you too Jasper."


End file.
